The Chosen: Scroll One
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: Iroh said his nephew had been through much and he wasn't kidding. From the moment Prince Zuko was born into a sea of murder, intrigue, scandal and secrets his life has never been simple. Zuko takes his first steps into dangerous adulthood. Completed
1. Crashing Down

Okay, this is the first chapter of the currently six part series detailing the life of Prince Zuko before the Agni Kai. When Iroh said his nephew had been through much, I decided this deserved a story! After long discussion, I have decided to ignore the existance of Zula and make this AU. Special thanks to Witty Username! And a shout out to the amazing authors on my favorite lists as well as my lovely reviewers! Thank you so much for encouraging me! Okay, chapter one of the first scroll, where it all begins. Please and review!

The Chosen: Scroll One

Chapter One: Crashing Down

General Iroh was rarely surprised at anything. Little in life could shock him anymore, he had reached that age when he had began to see life as an endless cycle of pain and misery. Iroh had spent most of his life in a palace and he found the best relief was in the simple pleasures of life. Few things could ruin good food and drink after all. Perhaps an gastronome lifestyle was not the most spiritually fulfilling, but it was the most painless. Iroh had seen far too much pain in his short life. He had not even seen his fortieth birthday and his hands were already soaked with blood.

On the surface, perhaps Iroh had little to complain about. Iroh had never known anything but the finest things in life. He was the son of the former Fire-Lord and the brother of the current one. He had been born in the most beautiful palace in the world, had been taught by the greatest teachers and had inherited wealth unimaginable. His troops were loyal to him until death. He was one of the most powerful men in the world. His keen intelligence and formidable warrior ability had earned him the title, Dragon of the West. That name struck fear into the hearts of his enemies and for good reason. Iroh was famous for having won nearly every battle he had ever fought in. He had only been defeated once, at the siege of Bai Sing Se.

Iroh actually regarded that loss as a sort of badge of pride. Leaving the siege had been the happiest decision he had made for 600 days. His soldiers were lucky to have someone to go home to. Iroh believed people should enjoy life while it was happy, because the wheel of fortune changed quickly, relentlessly eliminating all joy. Despite that loss, the war was going well and the guilt of sending half-grown boys off to their deaths had faded a good deal over the years. In fact, nearly all of Iroh's emotions had faded away, stripped away by the punishing hand of fate. He approached each day as if it was a comfortable prison sentence.

He looked around his cell of a tent. It was made of lavish scarlet brocade, with gold insignias on the wall. All right, so it wasn't a physical prison. Although they were at war, Iroh could not complain about the accommodations. There was plenty of food, sleeping blankets and the supply lines were ample by the ocean. Iroh's only job was to guard against Earth Nation boats. Considering the aim of his archers was legendary, Earth Ships had learned to steer clear of this area. The last five ships that had the audacity to defy the blockade had been captured, looted and the crew swiftly sent to the coal mines.

Iroh had sent so many civilian men and women to their deaths. It hurt less and less each time he condemned others to the minds or other horrible fates. Their frightened faces ceased to haunt him when he slept. He used to have to drink heavily to relieve the remorse he felt. Now he just drank to fill the emptiness in his life. Iroh wondered if he was becoming like his brother, able to punish without shame, becoming a cruel despot with no regard for human life. Had he lost his soul? It was times like this that he wish he still had his beloved to reassure him.

On the wall was a small portrait of her that the court painter had created. She looked so formal in the picture, nothing like she was alive. Her long black hair had been pinned up in a formal hairstyle. Her face appeared serene, painted with the traditional make-up of high ranking court women. Lien's face never had a serene expression like a proper court lady. She was always grinning mischievously, a twinkle in her eyes and a saucy tilt to her chin. The only thing the artist managed to capture of her true spirit was the beautiful flowers in her hair. Lien had always loved flowers. Iroh would weave her crowns of flowers to put in her dark hair, he would leave flowers for her by their bed, he had even created a large garden for her. They would sit in it together, just the two of them. Now the garden was without a mistress and Iroh was without hope.

Iroh bowed his head and offered some fresh blossoms to her spirit. Wherever she was, he hoped it was beautiful. Sighing to himself, he poured a glass of ginseng tea and drank to her memory. When he inhaled the scent, it took him back to a simpler time, when a saucy tavern wench had utterly charmed a blushing young noble boy. Love had only brought him misery. It was too early to drink right now. He needed to keep somewhat sober for the day ahead.

A quiet cough disturbed his thoughts. Iroh resisted the urge to throw something at the person disturbing him. He supposed being the general, he actually had to do something and earn his food rations.

"Someone to see you, Master," came the quiet voice of Liu, Iroh's personal slave. The young healer seemed rather nervous, it wasn't like her. Something must be really wrong. Liu usually kept quite calm, no matter what the situation was.

He knew his brother and the family were coming to inspect the troops. He could not wait to see the latest order from his Majesty. Iroh was supposed to ride out and meet his brother, but at the last moment had decided to sent a lower ranking soldier. There was no reason to indulge Ozai every day. Iroh had important matters to attend to. "It looks really urgent." Liu repeated, her eyes wide.

Iroh nodded resignedly. "Let him in." Was Ozai angry that Iroh had snubbed him? Was he threatening to punish him again? Did Ozai now want a gate of heads mounted on posts to welcome him? He wouldn't be surprised, Ozai had a bloodthirsty streak in him. At the thought of his brother, Iroh felt a familiar twinge of pain, like a sword stabbing his heart. Ozai had once been Iroh's best friend, his partner in crime. Once they would talk for hours, laughing. Now, there was only bitterness, Iroh could barely stand to be in the same room with his brother.

Although Lady Hanae was with him, hopefully she'd keep the peace. Hanae had known both royal brothers since early childhood. A lady of the court, she had been the brothers' earliest friend. She had always brought out the best in her husband, who was violently in love with her. Iroh had once commented on their love being more of a mutual obsession with each other. Ozai and Hanae were soul-mates and they had done many things to stay together, not all of them moral.

Iroh turned his thoughts to another matter. Iroh would also be meeting the heir to a throne, the spawn of his brother. His new nephew, Prince…Zuko. Yes, that was his name, the name of the Fire-Lord who came before Grandfather Souzen. A miniature Ozai, sounded like quite a bundle of joy.

A ragged looking solider burst into the tent a moment later, his face covered with dirt and blood. He could not have been older then sixteen. His clothes looked horribly stained with dirt and soot and blood was dripping from a wound on his side. "Avalanche…we've been wounded," he breathed, looking completely exhausted, as he collapsed to the floor.

Iroh got to his feet. "WHAT?" His ears must not be working, how could anyone dare attack the Royal family? Ozai and Hanae were well guarded by formidable warriors. They had planned this trip for maximum safety, Hanae was still very weak from the horrible birth and Zuko had barely passed his second birthday.

"The Royal family was traveling by a gorge, it collapsed on them. The royal family was wounded, sent me to get help," the soldier breathed, his voice hoarse and ragged. There was a short pause of silence before Iroh sprang into action.

"Summon the rhinos, gather every spare man. Liu, bandage him up!" Iroh ordered his slave, grabbing a sword from the wall. He could feel the fire pulsing in his blood as anger filled him. His brother may have been a tyrannical blaggard, but no one touched Lady Hanae and lived to tell the tale.

Within a few moments, the search party was ready. Iroh and the wounded soldier leading a squadron of men through the hills at a fierce gallop. Iroh's head was pounding. He could not imagine how this could have happened. Had the lack of his presence caused this? No, that was foolish. He might be a general, but even he couldn't control fate. Yet, there was something suspicious of a gorge just collapsing like that. Iroh suspected an Earth Nation attack.

It was a hard ride, and the hot sun beat down on Iroh's back. He could feel himself starting to panic as the moments passed agonizingly by. It seemed to take forever till they arrived at the gorge. Dark thoughts kept going through Iroh's head. Why hadn't he been there? If only Iroh would not have been so lazy, he should have met them instead of sending a sergeant. Maybe Father was right, maybe Iroh would always be a failure, always be responsible for people's deaths.

What a sight greeted Iroh when they arrived at the gorge. There was blood everywhere, and mass panic as honored lords and humble soldiers, headless of rank worked to free the injured from the enormous piles of rocks. People were screaming in pain, trapped under enormous boulders. Iroh could tell many of them were doomed, there was no way to rescue them all.

"Assist them. Question everyone, every detail is vital to know, I am going to find the Fire-Lord," Iroh directed, leaping off his rhino as his men launched into action.

He strode through the piles of the wounded. Iroh easily recognized the scent of the dying. He pushed forward, trying to ignore the sight of people he knew lying there. Poor Admiral Moto lying dead in a heap a few feet away. He had nine children, they would be crying for their father today. Such a waste of life and talent. He continued searching till he found the largest group of people.

Iroh easily made out the tall frame of his brother, angrily barking orders. "Hold on, Hanae. We are almost there," he kept shouting. Iroh quietly made his way through the crowd and came upon the most ghastly sight. Hanae was lying in a pool of blood under an enormous pile. As the servants tried to dig out her body, Iroh winced at the damage. Her limbs had been crushed by the landslide and they risked making the situation worse, by making the rock pile slide and bury her completely. As he moved closer, he was appalled. There was blood on her face, forming a ruby crown around her forehead. Dirt had stained her forehead, looking so strange. Hanae was always so immaculate, now she lay in the dirt. It made no sense. Of course, neither did life.

A soft lilting voice filled the air. "Where's my baby? I want to see Zuko," Hanae begged. Her voice sounded so weak.

"Hanae, they took him. But it doesn't matter, as long as I have you, everything will be all right," Ozai replied, kneeling down next her and wiping her forehead. His eyes were filled with tears and there was so much emotion in his voice. Iroh felt himself choke up as well.

"My love, why bother? I can't be helped. Find Zuko…please," she whispered, her golden eyes boring into his face. She had been badly injured and she knew she was going to die. Iroh shuddered, remembering something Hanae had once told him. It couldn't be true. Hanae was not even forty, she was far too young to pass on.

Ozai, famous for an emotionless and stoic demeanor now looked like he had been attacked by a Dragon. "Hanae, I order you not to die!" he was shouting, cradling her head. This was something Ozai couldn't order into existence. Hanae was beyond help.

Iroh found himself misting up. Hanae had not only been his sister in law, but a good person who he had deeply respected. He had known her for so many years, he couldn't imagine life without her. She was an intense woman, with a strong spirit and fiery temper but she had also had a golden heart. She deserved better then to die like this. Why did the gods feel the need to take away the beautiful women who made life worth living?

"Ozai…we were happy for a while…just remember the good times. You still have our baby. Find him, raise him and love him," Hanae whispered, her eyes filled with the same love she had born her husband for the twenty years they had been married. Iroh had always wondered why she loved Ozai so, but he never doubted the power of this bond. He had felt it with Lien.

"I don't want Zuko, I don't want anyone but you. Hanae, don't leave me alone like this," Ozai demanded wildly. For a moment, he was still the brother that Iroh loved with all his heart and seeing him in so much pain ripped Iroh apart. He know the pain of losing the match of your life, the person who made you whole. "You threw yourself in front of me, why? I am bigger, I could have taken it. Why did you do this?"

"Life without you wouldn't be worth living. I had to serve the Fire Nation. You can always have another wife. The world needs you," Hanae whispered, her eyes growing cloudy. "Tell Zuko I love him. Now do your duty, my love."

There was a horrible silence as those beautiful golden eyes stared off into a better world. Ozai bent and kissed his wife, now sleeping in the arms of Agni. Iroh knelt as well, in respect to the Lady of the Fire Nation and to a true friend. She would be sorely missed. The last person who had brought out the old Ozai was gone the way of her dear friend Lien.

Ozai turned to Iroh. For a moment, the best friend he had once known looked out of his eyes, a broken sadness begging for comfort. It was strange how young and vulnerable the powerful monarch looked. He seemed to be biting back tears of rage and anger. He was taking it better then Iroh had. When he finally dealt with the fact that Lien was dead, he had burned down an entire tent in his rage. He had gotten drunk that night, so drunk that he had been sick for days. Of course, what happened before had been worse by far.

He wondered how Ozai would take mourning. Perhaps it would bring down the walls of pride that Ozai had built around his heart. Perhaps Hanae's death would not be in vain. He remembered so many times comforting his brother. Those had been the happiest times of his life, just being with his best friend, his confident.

"Iroh," Ozai said in a quiet tone. Iroh's heart leaped, but before Iroh could touch his brother's shoulder, a closed look filled the fire-lord's eyes. It was the same coldness Iroh had noticed, a merciless darkness which terrified all who stared into it. It was the darkness Iroh had seen every time he had seen his own father. Two souls had died today. "You and your men will go after Prince Zuko, General," he said in a hollow tone. "Every spare man will accompany the Lady back to the camp to preserve the body. She must be given a proper funeral." He had not let go of the body of his beloved Hanae. His hands betrayed the calmness in his voice, they were both shaking.

Iroh looked up. "Brother…I am sorry," he whispered softly. He wanted to comfort his younger brother the way Hanae had comforted him after Lien had died. He wanted to embrace the boy he once knew, to make him laugh or let him cry on his shoulder.

Ozai looked up at him disdainfully and moved away. "Obey or you will be sorry. Out of my sight, you have a prince to find," he commanded, disgust in his voice.

Iroh bowed deeply, knowing this was the last he would ever see of the friend who he would have died for. "Yes, my lord." Hanae would rest in peace. Iroh swore he would find her son!


	2. Hope on Fire

Okay, chapter two was an immensely tough chapter to write. It was just gut-wrenchingly emotional, not a lot of action and a lot of detective work. The next chapters will be easier and a lot more fun. I also want to state before the world that there is a discussion of a controversial nature. I do not express my opinions on the issue through the characters and am only writing what I think the characters would think. Under no circumstances am I preaching on the issue or expressing solidarity with one side or the other. So no flames!

The next chapter is halfway written, just as sad but we get to meet Zuko! Special thanks to Khazia, Sarah and Firebend, my three angels of writing who are amazing people. This chapter is a result of your greatness! Since I can't answer your reviews here, I posted answers in my live journal. The address is www. livejournal .com/ users/ dungeonwriter / 8520.html Hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave a two word review if you don't have time, but at least tell me what you think!

Hope On Fire 

The sun was still hot, but Iroh found it unable to warm him. It had been two days since Hanae had died and Iroh was no closer to finding the Lost Prince. His hand reached for his usual glass of sake till he remembered he had sworn off drinking till he had solved this case. He needed the use of his entire alcohol soaked brain.

He studied the evidence he had collected on his desk. He had made a model of the procession, marking the place where everyone had been at the time of the attack. The first thing he had noticed was contrary to popular belief, this had not been an Earth-bender attack. Although Ozai and the other nobles had confirmed seeing people wearing green and brown at the top of the gorge, Iroh had found traces of blasting jelly everywhere. It was an assassination, guaranteed to take out every member of the Royal family in one fell swoop. This has been planned well. Had Iroh gone to greet his brother, he would have been dead as well. This had been an inside attack, as no one besides Ozai and Iroh of the order given.

Iroh had questioned all the nobles and had made sure his soldiers guarded them as to insure no messages could leave or enter the camp. But which noble had tried to take out the royal family? It had to be someone close to the royal family. He had narrowed down the list to the following suspects.

Count Minamoto had lost two sons in the war and he was known to have a grudge against the royal family for not choosing his younger sister Michiko as a bride for one of the two princes. Yet, the count was also known as a honorable man. Iroh could not see him behaving in such an underhanded manner.

Baron Nihonbashi was next in line to the throne, being the great-great nephew of Fire-Lord Souzhen. Iroh had to admit he had a good motive to kidnap the baby prince, he was the child's guardian should something happen to his parents and Iroh. He had always been so loyal to the Fire Throne, but power was often worth the price of betrayal.

Chamberlain Kyo was another suspect and a distant relative of the royal family. He was known to have significant influence within the court and he would do anything for more power. His family had a grudge against the royal family for three generations, when two young ladies of the court had tried to be the first to bear Fire Lord Souzhen an heir. Iroh's grandmother Shan-Wen had born a son and was made a Queen. Zhao's great-grandmother had born a daughter and had been hurriedly married off to a civil servant. The family had never recovered from the loss of power. Kyo and his young son Zhao were famous for their ruthless methods. Yet, they had no way of seizing power without an army and chaos was not good for government officials. Unless they had planned to turn Zuko over to the Earth Kingdom for a large bounty and watch the Earth Kingdom pillage the disorganized fire kingdom.

Yet, he did not have enough evidence to pin it on any one of the three. He didn't dare accuse people on a crime this severe unless he wished to be responsible for their deaths. This left him helpless to fulfill the promise he made so long ago. He remembered….

_General Iroh sat in the beautiful garden, trying to clear his mind. The flowers were so vivid in the sunlight. He imagined Lien would have loved them today. He had ordered this corner planted just for her, filled with her favorite plants. He supposed her spirit was still here. Iroh had found spirits too, and plenty of it. He was surprised he was still able to run an army on the amount of alcohol he drank. He hadn't been in the royal palace for at least two years now. He had to admit, he hated being here. So many painful memories were pressed into every crack and crevice, memories that had been the highest points of his life and the lowest dregs of his existence. He had only returned for a few days to discuss some plans for an invasion of the port city of Shenzhen. With any luck, he would be back to his troops in less then a week. _

"_Iroh?" a lilting voice asked. Iroh rose to find his beautiful sister in law standing at the edge of the garden. Iroh had to smile at the sight of his usually willowy sister in law, who now looked like she had swallowed an entire watermelon whole. Her usually trim waist ballooned out with the swelling of new life. She waddled over to him, obviously tired. _

"_Lady Hanae! You look…beautiful," he said, rising and bowing deeply. He could not believe the changes motherhood had done for the wife of the Fire Lord. Hanae, usually so elegant had abandoned the formal kimonos and was now wearing a simple shift, which allowed more space for her enormous belly. Her once elaborate hair style had been abandoned for a simple bun on the top of her head. Iroh was amused. Hanae's proud nobility had faded to nature. _

"_I look like a Komodo rhino, Iroh. Don't lie to me. It is good to have you home. I haven't seen in you in so long," the future mother said, giving Iroh a radiant smile. Despite Iroh's hatred of his brother, the feeling for his beloved sister in law was quite warm. Hanae and Iroh had been friends for years, a friendship bound in blood. Although the majestic Hanae and Iroh's beloved free spirit Lien were completely opposites, they had been close friends as well. It was Hanae who had convinced Iroh on his future courses of action. He would do anything for her. _

"_How are you feeling?" Iroh enquired, moving over on the bench so that the Lady could sit. Hanae had tried to give her Lord a child for years, but she miscarried early each time. She had suffered seven miscarriages in the last fourteen years. So far, Hanae had managed to carry the baby this far without problems, but each day was precarious._

_Hanae plopped down next to him and clutched her stomach. "The little prince is practicing fire-bending in my stomach. Little warrior won't stop kicking me," she continued, her voice sounding weaker then normal. "Besides that and feeling fatter then a sumo wrestler, I am fine. Just a bit tired and always hungry. I've had cravings for the strangest foods. I think I've consumed five pounds of noodles in the last day," she sighed, removing her fan to wave some cool air on her pale face. _

_Iroh smiled indulgently. "Well, you are eating for two now. When did you last visit the healer? When will my niece be born?" he teased, praying his words would ring true. Nothing would please him more then seeing Ozai forced to hand his throne over to a female. It would serve that blaggard right. _

_Hanae's golden eyes narrowed as she stroked her belly. "Ozai needs a son and heir, you know that. I want to give him this. Even though he doesn't want to risk me, it's our duty. I will not allow some mere harem wench to have the honor of giving my love the heir he requires," she said in a firm voice. Iroh knew that Hanae had seen to it that the harem that was every Fire-Lord's privilege went nearly unused. It was amazing how a slim woman untrained in fire-combat could hold her own against Ozai, a Firebender even Iroh acknowledged as supremely talented. "I wish the two of you would get along better. Blood is thicker then water," Hanae continued ruefully. _

_Iroh nodded. "I agree, and my brother is thicker then stone." He laughed as he ducked a fan thrown at him. Hanae gave him a cold look. "It was just a jest!" _

"_For your own sake, I will ignore that silly comment. To answer your question, I just returned from Healer Niu and…so far everything is going according to schedule. I should have you an uncle in two months. He'll be born in the year of the Dragon. I find that appropriate," she mused, patting her belly. "Here, feel him kick. He is going to be a great warrior someday."_

"_Between the two of your tempers in this one poor creature, I find that very appropriate," Iroh retorted. He gingerly patted the large mound of flesh and could feel kicking. He had to admit, he found it marvelous how Agni has designed women to bring forth life like this. A new life was inside her! _

"_If it's a boy, he'll be named Zuko after your great-grandfather. Lien once suggested the name," Hanae said in a kind voice. _

_Iroh's lips tightened at that. He knew Hanae meant well, but the topic was still sore to him. He knew it had been years since Lien's death, but Iroh still spent each day mourning for her. "Well, I really must be going. I have to send out some reports. I wish you an easy birth," he said quietly, needing to find himself a good strong glass of sake. _

"_Iroh, wait. I need something from you," Hanae's weary calm had faded into a desperate look he knew only too well. _

"_Last time you used that tone of voice with me…," Iroh warned, leaving off the final words. He didn't want to remember that memory, he would need a lot more sake before he could talk about that. _

"_Iroh…don't be cheeky. I am serious. We are friends, aren't we?" Hanae begged, reaching out a slim pale hand to him. _

_Iroh sighed and bowed his head. "Of course, of course. My life is at your service. Am I going to regret saying this?" he asked. Hanae had a scheming side to her personality and Iroh knew she would not hesitate at murder. _

_Hanae's eyes filled with tears. "Iroh…I am frightened. I can't tell Ozai this, I have to be strong for him." Her hand flew to her swollen belly, as she stroked it protectively. "I try not to cry but lately, all I have been doing is weep," she confessed, her entire body shuddering with long suppressed sobs. _

_Iroh placed his arm around his weeping sister in law and held her close. "It will be all right. This birth will go fine. You will be fine, it's natural for women to give birth. They do it every single day. You will be a beautiful mother, and you will have the most beautiful child in the world. The baby will survive," he assured her. He knew how dangerous child-birth was and hundred of women had paid the ultimate price for bringing new life into the world. Hanae was no longer young, she had past her thirty-fourth year. Yet, she was strong and healthy. She would be all right. _

_Hanae shook her head, trembling. "It's not that. The pregnancy scares me but not because of the baby. I know he's healthy, I can feel it. I never felt this with the other pregnancies, the others only quickened for a few weeks and died. I'm confident that nothing will happen. No, this baby is healthy. Iroh…I have been having premonitions of death. My death. I keep having the feeling that I am not going to live to see my baby's Agni Shahr," she whispered. _

_Iroh raised an eyebrow, as he allowed his sister in law to weep into his shoulder. "Why would you say that?" he asked. He wondered if women routinely went insane when they were with child. It would comfort him a bit, though he had a feeling insanity came from other factors. At the word insanity, he shuddered. Both his parents had been insane and he wondered if the family curse would strike him. _

"_When I was little, a fortune teller told my mother that I was born under the sign of the Cherry Blossom, the Queen of all flowers. I would know the greatest happiness and the greatest sorrows. I would one day be a great Lady. Yet like the cherry blossoms themselves, my life would be beautiful but brief. She told my mother that if I remained childless, I could escape the curse. If I ever bore a child, I would not live long enough to see his first hair cut," she explained. "Ozai forbade me from having children and every time I got pregnant, he would slip me a potion."_

_Iroh paled. He could not stomach that his brother could be that ruthless as to slip his wife a dangerous potion. He know his brother was capable of treachery but this went beyond his usual actions. Hanae had been able to have children! At that information, Iroh burned with fury. He was truly disgusted with his brother's behavior. _

"_Don't look at me like that. He just told me a few days ago when I found him trying to lace my drink. He said it was my life or what's in my stomach, and my life mattered more. He confessed everything to me, how he wants me to poison this one too. But I told him we'd put it in Agni's hands. Please don't be angry, he had my best interests at heart," Hanae said quickly. _

"_But his own children…what my brother won't do for you? So, Ozai will be keeping his hands off this one. Are you sure you just don't want to use a harem girl?" Iroh asked, taking her hand and squeezing it. He didn't need to ponder ethical questions now. _

"_This child is a piece of Ozai. I want this little life inside me to thrive. I will not allow anyone to touch my husband and live. He is mine, I am his. We are soulmates, we are one flesh and nothing will come between us! " Hanae snapped. Her eyes looked fierce. One thing about Hanae, she was intensely obsessed and driven when she set her mind on a goal. She was as stubborn as stone itself. A second later, a crack appeared in Hanae's strong posture. "Yet I am afraid to die," she confessed, bowing her head in shame. A Child of Flame should not fear death, they should face Agni's judgment of mortality with strength and pride. Weakness should never be shown like this. Yet, Iroh had never been a stoic type and he admired those with the strength to show their emotions. _

"_Fortunetellers can lie, my dear lady. Forget what she said. You are just frazzled about giving birth. It will be all right. I'll protect you. Ozai will protect you. We would both give our lives for your baby. We love you. I promise, you have nothing to fear besides fear itself. This anxiety is not good for the baby, it will fill the poor thing with angst. You don't want the baby to grow up and be filled with angst and anger…like a certain relative of mine," Iroh assured her, trying to be as comforting as possible. He was also unwilling to forsake an opportunity to take a pot shot at his least favorite relative._

"_That's just what I fear. Ozai…he's grown so angry lately. He's anxious about me, he's anxious about ruling the country. He has grown so suspicious lately. Sometimes…he gets into these dark paranoid moods. When he is in them, he scares me. He believes that everyone is against him, he becomes possessive, cruel and jealous. I can always reach the good inside him, but it breaks my heart. It's your father's influence, I can feel it. You don't know what he did to him. Even I don't know the extent of what he did to Ozai but he still has nightmares from it. He wakes up looking so haunted and afraid. And those horrible scars that your father gave him." Hanae's cherry lips pursed with concern as she plucked a flower and put it into her hair. _

_Iroh recognized that gesture. Hanae was trying to manipulate him into doing something. His jaw tightened. It would not work this time. "I would have known all too well what he went through, but Ozai choose that path for me. Maybe I should be grateful that he was the sacrificial lamb but frankly, I don't think it was worth the price," he admitted grudgingly. He knew his brother had been unspeakably tortured by Father, the torture meant for Iroh, when he had been the heir to the throne. _

"_At least love him for what he went through," Hanae pleaded earnestly. She was so beautiful and full of life that she could have melted a heart of stone, let alone a heart of sake. Iroh hated how easily Hanae could manipulate him and Ozai to do her bidding, female wiles be cursed. _

"_Love him? I would have died for him once. Sometimes at night I still dream of the days we spent as children, united. But those times are over, Hanae. I have no more wish to love anything anymore. Love is just a painful excuse to get your heart broken and suffer," _

"_I still would die for him. I love him, Iroh. I'd kill for him, I risk my life bearing his child. It's…addicting. Ozai is like my other half, when I am around him, I feel whole. He's…my life," Hanae sighed. _

"_I really can't see the point of love, everyone you love will either betray you or die. I suppose you are the only person I still care for, sweet sister in law," Iroh said in nonchalant voice. _

"_I hope you find someone to love again," Hanae said in a kind voice. "It's worth the pain." _

Iroh sighed. He had been right, love had been worthless. Hanae's love had lead her to commit suicide and push herself in the way of a rock slide for her husband. She had fulfilled her own prophesy, she had believed her death indisputable enough to cause it. His last friend had been taken from this world. Iroh mourned for himself, and for the kingdom. Hanae had been the last anchor to the Ozai Iroh loved. Now, it would be like living under Father again.

He wondered if the little lost orphan prince was all right. He wondered if the child was still alive. What a sad little world this child would be forced to inhabit, between a father who is half mad, a dead mother and stern tutors who would break the boy's spirit. Iroh's father had been a nightmare, his mother had been an invalid but at leasthe had Ozai. He had a good, earnest, kind brother for at least a few years. This child would have no one in the world.

A knock at the tent interrupted Iroh's thoughts. A young man stood at the edge of the door, his posture conveying a mixture of arrogance and insolence. Iroh smiled, hating the brat on sight. The newly promoted Corporal Zhao managed to give off the aura of a slimy worm, with absolutely no honor to speak of. Iroh had seen the boy beat up younger recruits for their pocket money and throw his father's influence around for personal gain. "My lord General, my father the honorable Chamberlain has sent me to see if I could be of any assistance to you," he oozed, bowing deeply. It was amazing how Zhao could make the simple act of bowing seem insolent.

Kyo was up to something and his toady of a son was here for a reason, a reason Iroh planned to find out. He resisted the urge to have the boy flogged till he talked. Prince Zuko's life was in the balance and frankly, Zhao annoyed him. Yet first, he had to try the diplomatic approach. For now. "How very generous of your good father," Iroh replied, giving him a nod of his head. "You were questioned by my men already, weren't you?"

Zhao's face twisted into a painful smirk. "Yes, sir. Most thoroughly," he said in a smooth voice. Iroh hide a smile, he hoped the boy had resisted and had to be coaxed a bit. "So, have you any new information on the search for our future prince?" the boy asked, walking forward to stand by Iroh as if he was a trusted aide.

"No, but I am devising new ways of getting information and convincing people to remember," Iroh said placidly, enjoying the fear in the young corporal's eyes. He knew he was a suspect.

"Forgive me, great general but you didn't get the order of procession correctly. Baron Nihonbashi was supposed to be here. He's a high ranking noble," he said, moving a small piece of cloth in the colors of the house of Nihonbashi from the back of the procession to the front…a place that had been a few feet behind the Fire-Lord's palanquin. That was also a place where the rocks had fallen especially hard, killing nearly everyone in the vicinity.

"Every single source placed the Baron in the back of the caravan. The Baron was not feeling well," Iroh answered. Why else would the proud Baron Nihonbashi give up his place of honor?

"He seemed fine when I saw him. He was teaching his son Ichiro to fire bend and he managed to have enough energy for that," Zhao said softly. "Ask any of the cadets with me, they'll confirm what I saw."

Iroh stared at him. He distrusted the little brat more and more at every moment. For all Iroh knew, Zhao was trying to place blame on some other party. He had no way of verifying the information and frankly, he knew any member of Kyo's family saw selfishness as a virtue. They did nothing without personal gain. Those cadets that Zhao spoke off would have been threatened into submission and would probably confirm that emus flew if ordered.

"Thank you for telling me. That piece of information should be quite valuable if proven true. Of course a smart young fire corporal like you wouldn't be so foolish as to try and blacken the name of the Baron, who is a powerful man and could have your tongue cut out for such audacity. Your kind assistance is duly noted," he said in an amiable tone.

Zhao paled again, but hid it well. "Anything in service of such a great general," the little sycophant bowed, a bit more humble and aware of the precarious position he was in.

"My greatest thanks, corporal. You are dismissed," Iroh said, pleased that a lesson had been learned. That boy was ambitious, and he'd most likely go far. How sad for the Fire Nation. With monsters like his brother on the throne, and ambitious little cretins like Zhao rising up, Iroh feared for his nation's future.

As if Agni himself had heard his thoughts, who should stride into the tent but the Fire-Lord himself. He shoved young Zhao out of the way, sending the little brat flying into a painful heap outside the tent. He took a moment to glare the frightened boy away before closing the tarp of the tent.

Iroh rose and bowed deeply, taking in everything about his brother. He could see the stiffness in his bearing, Ozai walked like a coiled snake ready to strike. "Have you found anything?" he demanded.

"I've narrowed down the suspects to three people, my lord. I just can't narrow it down any further," Iroh explained, bracing for what he knew would be a storm of anger.

A jet of fire erupted from the candles in the room. "You are weak and useless, you incompetent dolt! Between this and Ba Xing Xe, I don't know why I even keep you alive," he roared, pounding his fist on the table. "Sending that sergeant out instead of coming yourself, as Baron Nihonbashi suggested. He said that it would show unity, but apparently, your loyalty for your lord was nothing compared to your love of lazing, you incompetent oaf!"

Iroh's eyes narrowed. "Forgive me, my lord but if I would have gone, I would have been killed too and there could have been nothing I could have done to help the situation. I am trying to discover the assassin who has plans for all our lives," he snapped. No one could make him lose his temper faster then his brother.

"I should sentence you to an Agni Kai for this. Maybe you should have died, you can't seem to do anything right."

"One moment. Baron Nihonbashi wanted me to come and meet the caravan, not you," Iroh noticed, feeling on the edge of a breakthrough.

"Yes, he insisted that you come and meet the caravan. A lot of good it did," Ozai retorted.

"The rocks slide the moment the sergeant I sent arrived. The blast was meant for me too," Iroh muttered. "I know who it is."

"Who is it? I'll kill him," Ozai answered, his eyes glinting dangerously. "I will kill him with my bare hands, the most long and lingering death I can think of." As much as Iroh agreed with his brother that the Baron deserved a most terrible death, but that would neither bring back Hanae or save the Lost Prince.

"Brother, calm yourself. We need to first know where Zuko is. If the person dies, then we may never find him," Iroh cautioned, taking a few steps away from his irate brother. He knew that Ozai had violent mood swings and his brother was definitely arriving at the end of his pendulum.

"Zuko be damned. I want justice for her! He stole my love, he stole my happiness. He must die!" Ozai howled, letting out another burst of fire. This was getting out of hand, Ozai had to listen to reason.

Iroh stood his ground. "This is Hanae's child, and she will haunt both of us until we find her son. Now, I will go question my suspect and find out where that child is. Unless we recover the prince, the kingdom will look weak," he said, staring up at his taller brother without fear. He had little enough to live for anyway, let Ozai strike him down.

Ozai's eyes glinted. "Summon him and question him in front of me. If you don't get a location for the boy, then I will get it out of him my way," he growled.

Iroh was not phased by Ozai's black mood. It was about time someone stood up to him. "The moment he steps into the tent, you'll incinerate him. Just trust me once and leave this in my hands. Agni knows I've earned the right to some trust," he answered calmly.

Ozai glared at him for a moment before sitting down in Iroh's chair. "For your own sake, I hope you succeed," he hissed softly. He left the threat hanging menacingly. Iroh was almost tempted to call him "Father," but even he would not stop that low. He walked out of the tent and across the camp.

It was raining, slow and gentle. Iroh found it rather soothing, the cool rain falling on the earth, renewing the cycle of life and death. Iroh breathed deeply, trying to compose himself before he did his duty. The Baron was a relative, Iroh would have to shed his own family's blood. It would not be the first time, but it still angered Iroh. Why did family have to turn on each other like this? Why couldn't he belong to a loving normal family and not from eight hundred generations of despots all vying for power?

He nodded his way past the guards by the Baron's tent and gave some instructions to them in a low voice. The guards looked confused but filed in behind him. Best get it over with as soon as possible. He could hear his cousin's voice speaking. "Prince Jen bowed before the Demon Emperor, concealing the magic dust in his hand as he pretended to be a mere clown," said in a soft soothing tone, harmonized with the sound of childish giggles from two other voices.

A pang hit Iroh's heart. Lord Sajja, Iroh's father had never read to Ozai and himself. Why did a good father have to die like this? With a sigh, he opened the tarp. Baron Nihonbashi was tall and handsome, in his middle forties. Flanking him were his two young sons Ichiro and Takuya, sitting by his feet as he told them a story. They looked so happy and cozy. How Iroh hated to disturb them!

"Then what happened, Dad?" Takuya asked, his large brown wide. He couldn't be more then seven years old. He was so young and innocent! Perhaps he was wrong, perhaps he should question Kyo some more. Iroh had to force himself to continue, another young life hung in the balance. He cleared his throat.

The Baron looked up from his scroll and laid it aside calmly. "Children, we have a guest," he said, his voice steady. Iroh studied him to see if any hint of his betrayal colored his features. The noble seemed as dignified and collected as always.

The two boys turned around and bowed deeply. "Good day, General," they chorused obediently. Iroh studied the children's young faces. Takuya's face was a picture of childhood innocence but fifteen year old Ichiro was quite a different story. He was blinking a great deal and a good deal more pale then normal. There was a tightness in his body which wasn't natural.

"We are honored by your presence, General. Might we offer you some tea?" the Baron said, bowing just as deeply.

"Regretfully, I must abstain. Boys, would you go outside so I could talk to your father?" Iroh answered, returning the bow. Ichiro exchanged an almost imperceptible nervous glance with his father before guiding his brother out of the tent. Iroh mentally counted to twenty before turning his glace on the Baron. "I thought it best we spoke alone," he explained.

The Baron showed no fear. "I understand completely. What assistance can I offer my lord general?" he asked, extending his hand in an all encompassing gesture.

Iroh shrugged. "You could tell me where Prince Zuko. That assistance would greatly assist me," he said, just as calmly, seating himself down on a cushion.

Nihonbashi's eyes narrowed. "How would I know that? He's most likely taken by the Earth Kingdom by now," he answered angrily.

"Spare me your stories, Cousin. I'm not seven. There was no Earth Kingdom soldiers. The rocks weren't bent. Blasting gel was used on the rocks at the top of the gorge. I believe you trained in blasting gel years ago." Iroh held his ground calmly.

"And your point is? I was in the caravan, not exploding rocks," Nihonbashi retorted, folding his arms.

"Yes, in the back of the caravan, not your usual place of honor," Iroh reminded placidly, his hand going to stroke his beard thoughtfully.

"I felt ill. Five children can really tire a man out. My lord general, I have no idea why you are making such accusations," the Baron said, his voice growing edgy.

Iroh raised an eyebrow, hating every moment of this mental game of Pai Sho. He sighed inwardly and placed his second piece out of the table. "It was you who suggested to my brother that I come to meet the Royal caravan. The moment the sergeant I sent arrived, the rocks began to slide. Had I been in place and had the Queen not shoved the Fire Lord out of the way, the entire royal family would have been taken out within one fell swoop. You are the one who would have benefited most from that. The evidence is stacked against you. Hence, I am asking one last time. Where is Prince Zuko?"

The Baron stared at him. "I am afraid I can't answer that question," he answered shortly.

"I am therefore afraid that I must make you," Iroh said, snapping his fingers. The doors of the tent. Nihonbashi blanched as his two children were dragged inside. As per Iroh's orders, their hands had been tied behind their backs and a bare hand was around their throats. "I think you should reconsider." He was becoming his father, he could feel it. Next thing he knew, he would find tormenting people amusing. At that point, Iroh would happily drown himself in the largest barrel of sake in the kingdom and hope he never woke up.

Takuya screamed as the hand holding his throat began to heat up. "Dad!" he begged, tears of fright streaming from his eyes. Ichiro wasn't crying out, but he was shaking in pain. His eyes were on the floor, clearly unwilling to torment his father more by allowing him to see his pain.

Baron Nihonbashi rushed forward but Iroh held up one deadly hand. The Baron knew that Iroh could defeat him in combat if he wished. Iroh was unmatched in single combat, only the Fire-Lord himself stood a chance against him. "Unhand my children," he ordered, his voice shaking.

"Where is Prince Zuko?" Iroh repeated, his voice eerily calm as he listened to the sobbing young boy. Iroh had been the sponsor at Takuya's Agni Shahr rite of passage into formal training. He remembered something his relative had said, that the Royal Family had been cursed to destroy each other until the day they would finally escape their demons. Well, that day had not come and Iroh doubted it ever would.

"Please…Lord General, don't hurt my brother. Do what you want to me, but please let Takuya go," Ichiro begged in a choked voice. His eyes were wide with terror as he tried to struggle against his guards.

Iroh was touched by the loyalty the brothers had. He had once had that loyalty to his brother. What a crazy mixed up world this was, that a happy family should suffer. Perhaps they were doing them a favor, Iroh found Hanae's blissful eternal slumber far better then a life of sorrow and struggle. He had promised to avenge Hanae and he needed to save her child. "The evidence is clear. Your father tried to kill me and the Fire-Lord. His plans took the life of the queen. His plans include having my nephew captured. I am sorry, Ichiro but unless someone starts talking, you must all die," he explained, watching the blood drain from their faces. He was only following orders. That was always the defense of cowards and villains.

"Listen, Nihonbashi. All this can't be changed. But I will be willing to spare your lives if you talk. I need Prince Zuko alive. If he is, I can grant mercy. It would mean exile but you'd be unharmed and together. If you have information, just say so," Iroh explained in a sad voice. He was a monster. He would definitely require sake after this. The once proud Baron looked so bedraggled and broken. There was a long pause as he stared at the floor, unwilling to speak.

"Nihonbashi, your son definitely knows something. Don't make me torture him for information. This can end painlessly," Iroh urged, nodding to the guards. The hands grew hot enough for both boys to cry out in pain.

"All right! Prince Zuko is being held on the Island of Kasumi, in Nobu hall!" Ninhobashi gasped, his entire body trembling. Iroh nodded and the boys were released into their father's embrace. Iroh felt a pang of jealousy but ignored it. Could exile with one you cared for be better then a palace?

"I hope for all your sakes that you are telling the truth. If you aren't, I will have to turn you over to the Fire Lord," Iroh said softly. He motioned for the guards. "Lock them all up under my personal protection. You there, summon a ship and my squadron," he ordered. He had a prince to save!


	3. Come to Me

Sorry for the long delay, I've been a bit busy. But now I am back on shedule and I have lots of tales to tell. Chapter 8 of Downfall shall be going up hopefully this week and I also have a Nanowrimo project in the works called "One Day More", part two and three and four of the Chosen and a humor fic called "How Far?" Yes, between that, working for the history Channel, swordfighting, fitness training, working for three newspapers, college, voleenteering for two orginizations and this, I should be the living dead soon enough.

I plan to finish off Downfall pretty soon and this story has three chapters left. So wish me luck and hope for the best.

Thanks to all my reviewers, you mean the world to me. Red, thanks for reviewing, it's an honor! Zulaya, I owe you for convincing me to continue with this story. Jadefire, another big thanks. Yesenia, Firebend and Sarah, you are my angels of writing.

Without Firebend's enjoyment of battle strategy, Zuko would have never been saved. Without Yesenia, I'd be Vaughn-less and without Sarah, my beloved editor, the sea of grammar would have never been parted, I owe you all so much! This chapter we meet Zuko! Hope you enjoy it.

Come To Me 

The gods seemed to be against the rescue mission of the Prince. Although Iroh and his men had left within the hour of Baron Ninohbashi's confession, they had been plagued by horrible storms which delayed them for three days. Iroh did not like storms, especially when he was at sea. The tossing of the boat made him so nauseous, he could feel every pitch as the waves tossed them back and forth. He loved the feeling of a light cleansing rain, but storms gave him a terrible headache. He had no idea why, but he could feel when storms were coming by the painful pressure in his head. Right before a storm, he would feel the bones around his eyes begin to ache. He had always chalked it up to the ill-health he had suffered as a child. He remembered lying awake one night when he was six and hearing one of the maids whispering to the other "Agni punished Lord Sajja with two deformed children for what he did. This entire family is cursed."

Iroh had wondered about that for many hours. He knew he was deformed. He had shorter then any child his age. He remembered looking at his thin hands. No matter how often the nurses were ordered to feed him, Iroh had always remained fragile and slender. Ozai on the other hand had always been strong and tall, but he had also been clumsy and gawky during his youth. The poor boy had been a hazard to the beautiful treasures around the palace. They had been an ill-matched pair but they had been so close once. A memory stirred. He remembered coming into his brother's room and finding seven year old Ozai angrily tossing fireballs out of the window into the river below.

_"Are you angry, my dear fiery brother?" he asked mildly. _

_Ozai turned, his eyes filled with tears. "Why can't I read or write well? You are so smart, everyone says so. The tutors always say you are 'so advanced' and 'so brilliant' but they call me a slow-witted thick-head embarrassment. I try so hard. You know I do," he sobbed. "It's not fair!" _

_Iroh already had a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You know you are quite intelligent. Don't listen to those old fools," he said, leading his brother away from the window and back to the table, where some scrolls were laid out. "Youmay have a little trouble reading, but you understand quite well. When I'm Fire-Lord, you'll have a private reader for you," he assured him comfortingly. _

_"I wish you were Fire-Lord so you could banish those mean tutors and make them pay," Ozai sniffled, rubbing the bruised welts on his hands he had earned for stumbling in his reading. Iroh had a nice set of welts to match for setting the teacher's hat on fire in retaliation. He knew he should behave better, he was setting a bad example for his brother but he couldn't resist shoving abuse back on those who hurt Ozai. _

_"Well, let me help you with your work. The Two Devils can do anything, right?" Iroh encouraged his brother, patting his head. Iroh smiled at the nickname he and his brother had earned themselves. Being so slim and tiny, he only had to look at people with his innocent eyes and they thought he was harmless and docile. Iroh had to laugh at how foolish people could be; he could wrap them around his finger. _

_Just because he had a sweet face and an easy-going personality did not mean that he was weak or benign. It just meant people trusted him easily and didn't see him as a threat. People underestimated Iroh at their peril. Ozai often said his brother was as sneaky as a Prickle Snake and just as poisonous to anyone he didn't like. In Iroh's mind, the only person worth caring about was Ozai, no matter what the consequences were. It was them against the world and Iroh didn't care who else got hurt as long as he and Ozai were safe. _

_Ozai nodded and bent over his work once more. His eyes raked the paper, trying to glean meaning from the characters. "The battle continued for many days. Lord Sozen- I can't read the next character!" he raged in sheer frustration. _

_"Exterminated. It means to kill out," Iroh supplied helpfully. _

_"Lord Sozen…exterminated… all the evil Airbenders who had…"_

_ "Conspired. It means to plan." _

_"Conspired… against the safety of the Fire Nation. Although it… cost the life of the… brave Prince Druzin, the battle… was a clear victory… in the fight for…for…for..." _

_"Hegemony ," Iroh read out load over his brother's shoulder, before ducking a fireball thrown at him. _

_Ozai threw his hands up in disgust. "Father's right. I am worthless," he muttered, sparks flying from his fingers. Iroh hated seeing his brother in such a rage, his face looked so cold and inhuman in anger. It made him look just like Father. Ozai had to stop trying to be something he wasn't. Iroh knew that Ozai was gentle, that he loved to walk in the gardens and smell flowers. Father hated that, calling Ozai "Princess" and locking him in cellars to "toughen up". Ozai would come out of those times shaking. Iroh would have to sleep in Ozai's room those nights, hugging his younger brother as he silently cried. _

_Iroh smiled and smoothed his brother's hair back. "A Prince of the Fire Nation isn't worthless, you know that. This is an advanced book and the characters are hard. You just need to take your time. I'll begin reading your homework to you. As for writing, I have an idea," he said. He grabbed the sheet of parchment and traced a series of dots on the page. _

_"What are you doing? Iroh, the last time you did my homework, Father really let you have it. He'll beat you and lock you up again if you help me," Ozai whispered in a frightened voice. His eyes flickered to the door where a tutor could walk in any moment. All of the tutors of the princes carried straps of leather and were given leave to use them with very little cause. _

_All of the tutors also had a habit of spying on the two Devils. In their defense, half the time it was just to get advanced warning. Iroh had made their existence quite intolerable with his elaborate pranks and had caused many to leave. Unfortunately, one opponent wasn't that easy to remove. _

_"I'm not afraid of Father," Iroh said shortly, lying through his teeth. He was terrified of his father, just hearing his voice was enough to give Iroh a terrible stomach ache. Iroh being the eldest got the brunt of the punishment. Father often ignored poor Ozai when he wasn't ridiculing and berating him for being "stupid and weak". "They can't make me abandon my favorite brother. Besides, it wasn't so horrible, I was fine." _

_"You fainted," Ozai supplied helpfully. Iroh rolled his eyes, his brother was a strange one. All right, so Father had laid the cane on a bit hard. Iroh would take it and more for his beloved baby brother. He blamed himself when things went wrong for him. Sometimes Father would hurt Ozai just to make Iroh beg for mercy. He knew how Ozai was the most important person in the world to him, Iroh would do anything for him. In many ways, he felt like more of a father to his brother then the tyrant who spawned them both. Someone had to protect Ozai after all and Iroh knew that Father was not the protective type or the understanding type for that matter. From an early age, Iroh had learned that the world was a horrible and frightening place, no one could be trusted. _

_"Do you want to be tickle tortured?" Iroh asked, as he continued inking the dots on the page. Ozai shook his head. "Then keep guard. Let me worry about that. " He sighed to himself as he continued inking. He hoped it worked. _

_"So, what are all those dots?" Ozai asked in a soft voice, kneeling back down next to Iroh. _

_"I am glad you asked. You just trace these dots to make the characters for the essay, then it looks like you wrote the essay," Iroh explained, demonstrating the first character. _

_"Iroh, you're a genius! What would I do if I didn't have you?" Ozai smiled gleefully, as he began to trace his homework. He looked so much better now, so much happier. _

_"That will never happen. When I am Fire Lord, the two of us are going to rule the world together. Then other kids will have to read about Ozai the Great, the greatest General the world has ever known." _

_"You really think so?" Ozai asked, his eyes shining. _

_"I know it. Come on, you can finish your homework later. Let's throw water on the servants!" Iroh suggested, as his brother giggled. Time for some mischief! _

Iroh growled and hid his head under the covers. He needed a drink and soon. That prince better be there so Iroh could get on with his life!

The storm finally passed after three more days of waiting. Iroh had broken his vow and drunken himself into a stupor the night before they arrived. The hangover had not helped his migraine. As he sat in his dark chambers, he wondered what the baby prince would look like. Would he look like Hanae's fragile beauty or would he have Ozai's features? Iroh reminded himself he didn't care. This was a mini-Ozai, he know the pain those innocent eyes could cause, the hatred that could be hidden with a sweet face. As far as he was concerned, this child was nothing to him but the property of a departed friend.

The mission was already underway as the ship sailed into Kasumi Harbor. The advance guard had already sailed away on a steam ship and were taking their places on the island. The ship had raised the standards of Nihonbashi's family. Iroh would be disguising himself as a common soldier and member of Ichiro's honor guard, a Fire-Nation mask covering his rather recognizable face. After all the massacres he had participated in, especially the burning of the Earth Kingdom city of Xing Feng and the siege of Ba Xing Xe, he had been called the Dragon of the West. The name that struck fear into those around him. But for now, he was just Lt. Joji, a humble Firebender in the service of the Baron. He stood in the ranks with the other soldiers. The secret weapon had been taken out of his prison cell and had been cleaned up a bit. Ichiro was now standing at the crow's nest, pale and shaking. Iroh had explained to the boy that if he ever wanted to see his father again, he would have to cooperate. Ichiro had spent the last few days chained in the prison hold and Iroh had a feeling he had not been treated too gently.

When they arrived at the harbor, a servant of Nihonbashi was already waiting to board. "What news do you bring from his Grace, young master?" the liveried servant asked Ichiro as soon as he arrived on the ship. Two young slaves waited in the background to be given orders.

"My Lord Father sent me to check on the delivery. He also sent me with fresh soldiers to guard the little bauble," Ichiro whispered, his voice quivering.

"Of course. Are you all right, young master? You seem a bit green," the servant asked, looking sharp-eyed at the shaking young nobleman. Iroh tensed, hoping Ichiro could pull this off. He hated to lose the element of surprise and risk the prince's safety.

"We went through a storm and I got a bit sea-sick. I'll be all right as soon as I get ashore," Ichiro mumbled, staring at the floor.

"As you wish, Master. Please come along, there is a hot bath waiting for you. I am sure you could use it after such a long journey," the servant said, bowing deeply and waving Ichiro to a palanquin waiting on shore.

Ichiro stumbled down the gangway and unto the palanquin, trying in vain to keep his dignity. Iroh almost pitied the poor boy, he had always been timid and shy, a deficient warrior who preferred to be a scholar. He was not the typical Fire nation nobleman and only his powerful father had saved him from being mocked and ridiculed by the martial society. As he stepped into the litter, Iroh wondered if young Ichiro knew what he was in for. Four of the honor escort generously provided by Iroh picked up the litter, all according to plan.

Iroh fell into line, following the palanquin like a good soldier. He wondered if he could trust Ichiro to keep his mouth shut and keep with the plan. One word from the boy and the entire plan could go crashing down. Well, Ichiro had been warned and he wasn't stupid. He knew that the fate of the entire family depended on his cooperation. Iroh looked at the marketplace of Kasumi as he and the men marched by. The island was quite prosperous, known for it's fine pottery and elegant weaving. Yet Iroh could see the scars of war even on the happy island. There were few young men around that weren't slaves and many of the older free men were battle scarred. Iroh recognized a few of the men as those he had served over. Small world, wasn't it?

The procession took a strange turn, as they took the long way around the palace towards the rear entrance. Iroh knew Ichiro would be growing a bit nervous, wondering why they hadn't taken the main road. Iroh smiled, waiting for the signal. It wouldn't be long till the trap sprung. Iroh could see the top of Nobu Hall and was pleased to note it was not well fortified. Nihonbashi could not risk building up troops or supplies without risking discovery of his plan. It was an excellent stroke of luck; it would make finding the prince easier.

A low bird whistle came through the trees. The game was afoot! Without hesitation, Lieutenant Dinh had already raced over to the palanquin and shoved up the door. "I am tired of following your orders, you spoiled brat! Your father isn't here to help you now!" he roared, grabbing the boy and pulling him out. Ichiro's large eyes were bulging with terror.

The Kasumi staff were just as surprised. "What is the meaning of this?" the servant demanded angrily reaching for his sword. Of course, he was outnumbered twelve to four for now.

"It's called a mutiny. We don't want to play nursemaid to some rich brat anymore," another soldier, shoving a shaking Ichiro to the ground. The poor boy was terrified out his wits, just as Iroh had planned.

"Someone please help me!" Ichiro called, obviously thinking he had been double crossed. Iroh smiled. The frightened boy was playing right into their hands. As planned, the servant had already reached for his horn and was blowing for help. One of the slaves had escaped through the trees in the direction of the palace to get help.

"You'll pay for this mutiny, you peasant scum. When the Fire Lord hears about this…" the chief servant sputtered as he was restrained by one of Iroh's men. Ichiro had been tied to a tree, with a gag shoved in his mouth. The former heir to the Barony had definitely fallen a long way. Iroh had to pity him a bit, the poor kid must think he was about to get his throat slit.

"Hears what?" Iroh asked, removing the mask for a moment. He watched with pleasure as the servant blanched. Clearly, he hadn't expected Iroh to still be alive after the plan his master had set.

"It's a…." he managed to say before a gag had been shoved into his mouth. Iroh replaced the mask and waited for the soldiers in the palace to rush out and defend their young master. Hopefully, they wouldn't think the attack was about Zuko and things would go as planned. He wondered if Ozai would actually kill him if something happened to Zuko. He found himself not really caring. Death was everyone's constant companion, he had little to enjoy from life.

The sounds of war cries filled the air, as the honor guard assigned to Nobu Hall ran out to defend their master. The screams quickly turned to screams of terror as the archers posted in the trees killed them. Iroh's archers were not as famed as the celebrated Yuuyan archers, but they were extremely well trained and able to carry out every mission to satisfaction. Iroh felt bad killing his own country's men but it was necessary for the mission. Father always said that sacrifices must be made for the good of the state. A third bird whistle announced that the warriors had been taken care of. More sacrifices on the pyre.

Iroh and his men moved forward, storming the castle. "Find the Prince and bring him to the main hall. We'll meet back there in an hour," he commanded to his men as they raced into the marble halls. They split off into different directions at the entrence of the main hall. Iroh ignored the sounds of screaming as his men took out anyone who got into his way. He ran by the rooms, checking each one and slitting quite a few throats. Iroh could barely record his actions, he was too busy looking for the prince. As Iroh walked down into the dungeons, he heard a sniffle echo through the halls. Lightening his steps, he went down into the stone cavern used for holding prisoners. A little boy was sitting in the corner of the room. He was dressed in torn clothing which were covered with mud. His brown hair had been slicked back with sweat. He had no shoes on and he was shivering with cold. Around his neck was a thick metal leash which had been hooked to the wall on a hook high above his head. There was a cracked bowl on the floor, but no food inside it.

A guard was sitting with his back turned to Iroh, holding some bread high above the little prisoner's head. "Hungry, kid?" he kept asking, as the poor boy strained and reached for the food. "Well, get used to it." Iroh's blood boiled that anyone would treat a child this way. This would not be tolerated!

Moving quickly, he grabbed the guard from behind by the lapels. "Perhaps you enjoy teasing helpless children, but some of us still have honor," he snapped, picking the guard up and smashing him into the wall. The guard was too surprised to even react fast enough. The sickening crack of hitting the wall sounded wonderful to Iroh.

He checked to make sure that the soldier was knocked out. Yes, the blaggard wouldn't be moving for a while. Turning around, he heard the sound of terrified weeping from the wide-eyed captive. The poor mite had covered his face with his hands, as if trying to hide.

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh managed to stammer. He prayed that this was not the right child. Surely, they would treat a prince with more respect then this crumpled heap of pain and terror. This couldn't be his nephew!

The toddler froze at the sound of the name. He had been badly treated. There were bruises on his cheeks, and a large cut on his forehead. His arms were bruised up as well, and there were angry rope burns on the boy's wrists and ankles which oozed puss and was most likely infected. Tears were running down his dirty cheeks as he tried to hide, but the leash kept him from moving too far.

"I am here to help. I won't hurt you," Iroh continued, trying to gain the child's confidence, so he could be sure. The little boy seemed to become a little more confident at hearing that. He removed his hands and looked up at Iroh with enormous golden eyes. He had Hanae's eyes, large expressive ones that were now filled with dread. Yes, for better or worse, this was his nephew, who was now trying to shrink into the wall.

"Prince Zuko, I said I won't harm you," Iroh repeated, bending down on one knee to speak to the boy. The golden eyes didn't look convinced. They studied him with the terror a child of that age should not know. Iroh sighed and pointed to his red clothing. "Fire Nation."

The boy shrunk from him, trying to pull away. "Thowwy…be good now…thowwy…" he murmured softly. He seemed to be waiting for a blow.

Iroh winced. What had they done to the poor child? When he got his hands on the Baron, he'd ensure that the man suffered for what he did to his own relative. The man treated his own children well, but had not the common decency to have mercy on an innocent child. "I am not angry, Prince Zuko. I am here to help you." He might as well have been talking to the wall, not the trembling tyke who most likely was too scared to even listen.

He know only one way to make the boy believe him. He bent a stream of fire in front of the boy, making pretty shapes. It was a game Iroh used to play with Ozai when they were tiny. The boy's eyes brightened immediately. "Fiya thow," he whispered, clapping his tiny hands. "Like Fada!"

Iroh smiled, completely charmed by the boy's joy. He couldn't resist a grin as he untied the leash and picked up the boy into his arms, heedless of how filthy he was. "Yes, the fire show. Your father sent me to get you," he informed the boy. To his surprise, the boy wrapped his arms around Iroh's neck and leaned his head on his shoulder. It was an oddly soothing feeling, having this small warm body pressed against his chest. "No one is going to hurt you anymore. I am going to make sure you are safe. I swear it," he informed the boy. He intended to keep that promise, no matter what the cost was.

"No leave?" the young prince asked desperately, his voice still quivering with fear. He gripped Iroh's neck tightly, latching on to him.

Iroh gave him a quick hug. "I won't leave you," he promised, unsure why he was so choked up. He didn't even like children, including his own. When one of his mistresses would get pregnant, he'd just arrange one of the soldiers to marry her. He didn't even know the names of his own children, who were raised as peasants. He supposed it was just natural to feel pity. No one shouldn't be tortured like this, unless of course they were children of a certain Fire-Lord that Iroh didn't like to think about.

The boy snuggled against him. "Mine," he declared in a high childish voice, close to Iroh's ear.

Iroh resisted an urge to smile. "Yes, Prince Zuko. I'm your uncle," he informed him. He reached into his pocket with his free hand and took out a piece of bread. "Hungry?" Kids liked food, didn't they?

"Unka?" the little boy chirped questioningly. His eyes grew big when he saw the food. He grabbed it and inhaled it with an urgency that made Iroh see the child hadn't been feed properly. When he got his hands on more of Baron Nihonbashi's men, he would personally see them suffer for what they did. "Pwin Zuko love Unka."

Iroh stopped in his tracks. At that moment, he forgot that this boy was the flesh and blood of his brother, the brother who had given him so much pain. No one had told him they loved him since Lien. He patted the top of the boy's grimy head, as he walked over the broken bodies on the floor. How sentimental he was becoming. This boy would love anyone who saved him from being treated like a dog. Iroh wasn't loved, the boy was just a bit confused. Ozai's child wasn't capable of unconditional love. He stepped out into the courtyard, to begin work.

After ensuring the prisoners were locked in the dungeons to await the fire-lord's justice, it was nearly dark. Iroh had decided to camp here, rather then try and return to the Fire Lord. The men were tired and frankly, Iroh had no urge for Zuko to see his father. He did not know how Ozai would react to him. He had wrapped the little boy in a spare blanket, keeping him swaddled to spare him further sights of bloodshed. It had amused his troops to no end to see their formidable general running around, holding a child.

Iroh would have happily put him down and attend to his duties, but the boy had refused to let go of him. Zuko had screamed and cried the moment Iroh even slightly loosened his grip. Iroh understood that such behavior was not supposed to be tolerated in a child, but the boy had been through much. He deserved comfort. He'd wait till the boy was sleeping till he executed some of the traitors.

Now the two of them were seated in a spare room, eating. Zuko was seated next to him on a pile of cushions, looking far happier. He was happily gorging on food, clearing his plate with alarming speed. He kept looking up, as if someone was going to take it away from him.

Iroh had to slow him down before the poor boy made himself sick. It was quite ironic, a prince, the son of the most powerful man in the land had been starving. Although it was probably not the best idea for Zuko to remain in the place he had been imprisoned, at least this room was comfortable and lavish.

"Prince Zuko, you will get more food. You can slow down, no one will take it away from you," he said, pushing the boy's hand down as Zuko tried to cram another amount of food into his mouth. He was amazed at the resemblance between Zuko and the rest of the royal family. It was almost like seeing Ozai again, young and innocent. Zuko's golden eyes looked up at him, and Iroh realized that Zuko wasn't innocent anymore. The pain he had gone through had been the first loss of the ideal childhood that royals never had. "Just ring this bell pull and someone will serve you. You know that, Prince Zuko," he instructed.

Zuko nodded and gave the rope a long yank. He seemed to enjoy that and yanked the bell pull a few more times for good measure. A soldier came into the room, bowing deeply. "The fort is secure. We've combed everywhere. Everyone is accounted for," he said. "Is there anything else I can get you, general?" he continued. Before Iroh could speak up, he heard words that chilled him with sadness.

"Want Mama," Zuko piped up, his eager face filled with such hope. Iroh's heart sank, how could he tell this already wounded boy that his mother was dead. The soldier took a step towards the two of them, wanting to whisper something to Iroh.

"NO!" Zuko tried to crawled behind Iroh the moment the soldier took a step towards him. The poor boy looked quite terrified. Obviously, he had been punished for speaking to his captors. The cut above his left eye was a testament to that. "UNKA!"

The poor soldier turned bright red and stared at the ground. "General, I apologize for scaring his highness," he mumbled as he slunk backwards.

Iroh patted the head of the young prince. "This is one of your soldiers, Prince Zuko. He is here to protect you, you have nothing to fear," he assured the trembling toddler, who cuddled against him. "I gave you my promise, no one will hurt you while I am here."

Zuko obviously had had his orders ignored for the last few days. After checking to insure Iroh was still there, he tried again. "Want Mama now!" he repeated, his eyes filling with tears.

"Prince Zuko, finish your dinner like a good boy," Iroh tried, hoping against hope he could distract the little boy. He couldn't bear to see the little boy hurt like this. Hadn't he suffered enough?

"WANT MAMA," Prince Zuko demanded. Iroh tried to reach over and pat his shoulder, but sparks were flying…quite literally. The boy's clenched fists were filling with fire! His bending powers were already developing at such an early age? Iroh was amazed. Most children couldn't bend fire till they were at least three. He quickly brushed away the sparks and pulled the angry boy over to him. He actually had no idea what he was doing, but he supposed he couldn't make things worse. Lord Sajja, Iroh's father, would have smacked the poor boy into submission. Father had never tolerated crying and had insured that by the time Iroh was four, he couldn't shed a tear for anything. Well, hitting the child might end the problem but Iroh had sworn not to hurt this boy again. Making Zuko fear him was not going to help restore Zuko's composure.

"Prince Zuko…look at me," he directed calmly. Zuko ignored him, trying to squirm away. "Prince Zuko, we must talk. I am trying to help you." Why wasn't he listening to him? "Prince Zuko, you must calm down. I command you," he continued. Iroh could not believe the spoiled nature of his child. His fist clenched, before he realized how angry he was getting.

He had to keep calm, he had to be gentle with him. He would not be like his father! Of course the child wanted his mother, Iroh was overreacting completely. He cupped the boy's chin in his hand, trying to lock eyes with him. Iroh would have to tell him, he couldn't risk the boy asking Ozai and getting him angry. Iroh wanted to believe Ozai would never hurt his child, but Iroh knew the curse of his family was to destroy their own children. After all the pain the Fire Lord has gone through, no one knew what direction Ozai's mood would turn. Iroh knew how coldly violent his brother could get. "These people who took you, they hurt you, didn't they?"

Zuko nodded sadly, not understanding. Tears filled his eyes as he began to tremble. He took a fist and mimicked the gesture of slapping, then pointed to himself. He then pantomimed tying something and pointed to his hands and feet. He put his hand on his throat where the leash had been. Iroh watched angrily as Zuko buried his head in his chest and cried. "Why?" he wept, completely confused.

Iroh hugged him close, wishing he could wipe away the boy's confusion. "They were bad people," he explained, his heart breaking. He understood that Zuko was the heir to the throne, but he was an innocent! Why had they felt the need to abuse him, he had done nothing but be born? And why did Iroh care so much? He had done horrible things, burned villages, killed thousands. What did one life mean?

"Vewy bad," Zuko agreed through his sobs. "Want Mama." Iroh cupped his chin and made him look up at him. Here was the worst part. He would have to dash this boy's spirit against the rocks. "Love Mama."

"Well, these people also hurt your mother. They hurt her very badly. Then the great God Agni took her away to the spirit world. Now, no one can ever hurt her again,"

"Thpiwit wold?" Zuko's shoulders slumped, obviously confused.

"Yes, the spirit world is a beautiful place. It has beautiful flowers everywhere in every color you can imagine. Blue, pink, purple, yellow and of course, red. Everyone is happy there, sitting by a beautiful river. Everyone is warm and safe and good. Your mama is sitting there, with a beautiful crown of flowers and a lovely dress. She is with all her friends," Iroh rhapsodized.

"Pwin Zuko go too?" the toddler asked eagerly. His eyes had lit up and he looked so hopeful. That poor child, how much more pain would he have to go through?

Iroh's eyes widened. "No, you can't go. You won't be able to go there, so don't even try and look," he explained. Zuko might do something foolish, how he wished he would have not painted death so prettily.

"Mama come back?" Zuko asked, staring up at him with a pleading expression that made Iroh's heart break. His lower lip was trembling.

"No, Prince Zuko. Mama won't be coming back," Iroh said quietly, wishing he knew what to do now.

"NO!" Zuko screamed. He tried to pull away, but Iroh held him firmly. The boy pounded his tiny fists against him. "Mama!" he wailed, weeping hysterically. Iroh just held him, trying to be comforting.

"I know, I know, " he murmured, rubbing his nephew's back. The poor boy was shuddering with tears, this week had been exhausting to him. He needed to rest before he worked himself into a fit. Iroh wish he had some herbs to calm his nephew down. He suddenly had an urge for sake, all this pain and sadness was getting to him. All he wanted to do was protect this fragile little boy from the entire world.

Iron realized how fond he was becoming of this child. He just didn't understand it. He must be overwhelmed by the stress of the day. As soon as they returned, Zuko would be returned to his father and the servants, and Iroh could return to his decadent meaningless existence. He patiently held the weeping prince until the sobs grew slower, as the exhausted little boy cried himself to sleep. When the boy's tear-filled eyes had finally closed, Iroh found himself feeling strangely at peace. He could not deal with this sadness much longer.

The soldier had lingered in the corner of the room, looking really ashamed of himself. "Take him to a spare room with a bed. Have someone stand guard over him at all times," Iroh commanded, handing over the trembling little form. "Make sure he's warm." He was becoming too attached to this boy, he had to pull away before he got his heart broken again. This boy didn't belong to him. Iroh was a general, not a nurse-maid.

"Yes General," the soldier said softly, cradling his future lord. Iroh resisted the urge to pull the child from him and decided to indulge in some sake. Yes, he could finally get drunk again.


	4. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

Okay, another chapter up with a major flashback. Really sad and answers the reviewers questions about what happened to Iroh and Ozai! More Cute Baby Zuko! Next chapter, the plot moves a lot further along! Special thanks to three amazing people. Firebend, my dear friend, Sarah, my beloved editor and Isaia, my hero artist! Check out some of her illustrations (inspired by a poem of mine, so honored beyond words )http/ www .livejournal. com/ community/avatarfans /201404.html? stylemine#cutid1 Sorry for the short author notes but I hope the longer chapter makes up for it. The stories are getting longer but the end is in sight! Hope you enjoy reading!

No Good Deed Goes Unpunished!

"Tell me or face the consequences!" Iroh roared to the kneeling figure of the young Ichiro. The boy was trembling in terror, but restrained by soldiers. Iroh would get the information out of him, one way or another!

"Please my lord General, I told you already, it's not on the island! I swear on my life!" the boy begged, cringing under the threat of more punishment. His clothing had been ripped and stained with dirt, livid bruises on his face.

Iroh had decided a new reason to hate Nihonbashi. That prude kept absolutely no sake or any other form of alcoholic beverage on his island. He had banned it, saying it lead to a decline in public morals. Kidnapping an innocent child after trying to kill him and his entire family was not a decline in public morals? How was Iroh supposed to concentrate on feeling better without sake? He supposed he could just take one of the maids as a form of amusement but that meant he'd have to find one that seemed somewhat clean. Sake was always there. It never got pregnant, risked giving you diseases or had emotional needs!

"If I so much as find a pint on the island that you didn't tell me about, I'll box your ears in. Get him out of my sight, he's no use to me." Iroh sighed, deciding to get some sleep. Even the poor little Prince had fallen asleep, allowing Iroh some time to execute people.

"My lord General, for what it is worth, I am so very sorry for what happened. I love my father and know he is a good man. It was nothing personal. I hope you will not hate me forever for what happened," Ichiro whispered as he was dragged to his feet.

"Your apology won't grant any lighter punishment. Your family is going into exile, no matter what you say," Iroh snapped, glaring at him.

"I know. I'm not afraid of exile. My family and I will be together, that is all that matters. My little brother Takuya and I, we are like one. It won't be so bad," Ichiro responded.

Iroh tensed at Ichiro's choice of words. "Don't be so foolish, my boy. If I said that I would allow you to stay in the capital with your titles and estates if you betrayed your family, would you do it?" he asked softly.

Ichiro squared his shoulders, for once looking like a true warrior. "Never! With all due respect, my master, NEVER! Where they go, I go." There was something so certain in his voice that Iroh felt a deep twinge of jealousy.

"You are a good boy, Ichiro. Just make sure others don't advantage of your good heart and hurt you. I am proud to be your cousin. Now, go get some sleep. After today, you need it." Iroh really needed some sake now!

The speechless boy was hustled out of the room and Iroh flopped himself on the bed. That Ichiro was so foolish. He was so loyal and good, yet the world was a dark cruel place! His innocent soul would not last, betrayal would eat away at the love and goodness inside him.

He debated checking on Prince Zuko and making sure he was all right. He found his arms aching to hold the little boy again. What was he thinking? This was Ozai's child! He might as well hold a baby viper. He had to stop caring about him or risk getting hurt again. Only fools allow others to get close to them.

He could not get Zuko's smile out his mind as he closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep. It looked so familiar, harkening back to such an innocent time.

_"Got him!" laughed Iroh as he flicked a fireball at the servant from the balcony. The two boys had played hooky from their tutors and were amusing themselves on a balcony. They had dumped water on various palace officials and were trying to explode wine casks with fireballs. It might be dangerous but that was half the fun! Both boys had stripped down from their royal clothes into simple tunics, leaving the more elaborate clothing in a lump in their beds. They were dressed for some serious mischief! _

_"Let's see if we can light Hanae's dress on fire! Maybe she'll have to take it off! She's awfully pretty!" Ozai said, a mischievous grin on his face as he noticed the pretty little noblewoman sitting in the corner of the courtyard, awaiting a palanquin to take her to her home. _

_Iroh laughed and tugged at Ozai's long hair. "What a great idea, my little brother!" he said in irony. Both boys had been short for a while, Iroh even had a few years when he had been taller but lately Ozai had begun a fierce growth spurt. Ozai was already a head taller then him and growing fast. Iroh had long been at peace with the fact that he would remain short but he supposed a few good jokes at Ozai's expense would not go amiss. It did make him feel better. "You aren't going to make her like you more by tormenting her and pulling her hair!" _

_"Well, how else do I get her attention? I keep stuttering when she's around!" Ozai demanded, his face dark with sadness. _

_"You should give her flowers." Iroh had already decided he was a world expert on females. All the girls would giggle when he walked around the town with Ozai. The braver ones would go up to talk to him and Iroh never failed to charm those silly geese. Iroh would put a hand on his brother's shoulder at the end of the evening as they compared conquests. Those were the nights! Peasant girls were easy to tumble and by the end of the night, they would always be in better spirits. Yet, poor love-sick Ozai still loved a noble girl who wasn't so easy to tumble. _

_"Flowers are boring. What's the point anyway? I have no chance with Count Tao's daughter. Her parents want her to marry you, the Crown Prince, not a nobody like me." Ozai asked, looking so downcast. Iroh knew it bothered him that he was second born. To Iroh, it seemed nice not to have all the responsibilities of ruling an empire but he supposed it was hard being considered second-rate. _

_"You aren't a nobody, you are my brother. The brother of the Future Fire-lord and my best friend. That's three things you are!" Iroh said, with a roguish grin. _

_"No one ever sees me when you are around," Ozai mumbled, looking a bit dark and angry at that. _

_"Well, I see you and that is all that matters! Now stop sulking or I'll give you such a head-knuckle!" Iroh threatened mockingly. He used to do that to Ozai a lot when they were younger. He sighed as a drop of water fell on his arm. "Darn it, it's starting to rain! We'll have to wait till tomorrow to charm your little girlfriend," he said as the palanquin finally came and retrieved Hanae. "Look, the soldiers are bringing the Komodo rhinos in from the rain! Ten gold coins says you can't hit one!" he challenged, trying to cheer up Ozai. _

_"Oh yes, I can!" Ozai retorted, shooting out an enormous fireball at the first rhino. Even with the rain, the fireball just sizzled onto the hide of the lead beast. Just as they had planned, the enormous beasts began stampeding and trying to throw their riders, hissing and snorting. The two princes laughed heartily as the riders fell to the ground in heaps. "Oh, that soldier took a nasty fall!" the younger boy giggled. _

_"And look at that one in the mud!" Iroh laughed, pointing to a soldier lying on the ground, his helmet askew. _

_ "That's ten gold coins!" Ozai reminded, looking very smug at winning a challenge. _

_"All right, you earned it, genius. I'll win it back blackmailing one of the chamberlains. We better get back to our rooms and pretend we have fever or else they might suspect the other stuff we did," Iroh reminded, still laughing at his brother's cleverness. As much as he hated to leave his pranks, Iroh and Ozai knew they had no need for another lashing. _

_The two brothers crept back through the halls, trying to remain inconspicuous. Fortunately, most servants ignored people in plain clothing and the boys were able to get to Upper Floors safely. Only one more ornate hallway and they'd be safe. Iroh definitely enjoyed ending a successful pranking as much as he enjoyed beginning it. He and Ozai had won, the world had lost. _

_"Ah, Prince Iroh, Ozai. Going somewhere?" said a cold voice. Both boys turned and winced. Standing directly behind them was the Head Tutor, Captain Akito. The middle-aged soldier looked livid at his students. _

_"Just went for some fresh air, Sensei. Nothing of great importance," Iroh said haughtily, trying to pull the powerful prince act. _

_"Save your excuses, sir. Your tricks were clever but unfortunately for you both, your father decided to summon you. The lumps of clothing wouldn't work well in an audience with him," Akito sneered. "Come along. Your father isn't pleased and wants a talk with you." _

_The mischievous grins on the princes' faded like the morning dew. Although both princes liked to pretend they were fearless, nothing terrified them more then their father, Fire-Lord Sajja. Iroh would get terrible stomachaches at the mere thought of him and Ozai would stutter terribly. _

_"I…" Iroh began, feeling that familiar pain in his stomach, but the tutor had come prepared. _

_"You can come of your own free will or you can be dragged there. Your choice," he said, his voice cruel. Iroh knew he should not blame him for his zealous nature. If Akito failed to complete the Fire-Lord's order, the captain would die a horrible death. Yet, Iroh and Ozai were not the understanding types, they still hated him. _

_"Iroh?" Ozai said, looking at him fearfully. "F-f-father will b-b-be m-m-mad!" he squeaked, clearly frightened. _

_Iroh took his brother's hand and squeezed it. "He might be in a good mood, you never know!" he whispered as they walked together through the dark halls of the palace, following their tutor. Iroh hated every inch of his father's private chambers. Although very little distinguished it from the other areas in the palace, it always seemed like those particular rooms exuded an air of evil and a stench of decay. _

_With his stomach churning, Iroh walked his brother inside his father's antechamber. Lord Sajja was sitting upon a raised dais, holding a large slab of stone. A live writhing prickle snake had been pined to the slab and Father was gently skinning it to extract the venom. The rest of them room was stark and bare, besides for the guards posted at the doors. It was a sharp contrast to the rest of the ornate palace. The only decorations on the wall were splashes of blood. _

_Iroh and Ozai both shuddered as they reluctantly kneeled and touched their foreheads to the stone cold floor before their father. "Agni's blessings on our lord, master and father," they chorused mechanically. Iroh longed to tell his father what he really thought, but that would only incur more problems. _

_"So, if it isn't the crippled body and the crippled mind come calling," Father began, his sharp voice piercing through the air. Iroh could feel his dark eyes boring into his skull. "The heirs of eight hundred years of tradition being wastrels, useless and pathetic. Spending your days tumbling maids, getting drunk and playing your silly little pranks. This does not please me. Perhaps more pain is needed to ensure that you finally grow up?" _

_"Hasn't worked before. I suppose my maturity is just as crippled as my height," Iroh said, trying to use self-deprecating humor. He hated being reminded of being short but it was better he said it and not his opponent. Oh, his stomach ached! _

_"More of your usual humor, Prince Iroh. The last time we had a discussion of your behavior, you weren't laughing by the end. I suppose you like pretending you are brave." Father rose from his seat and walked over to the two boys. Iroh could feel him approaching closer with each lurch in his stomach. Father smiled and traced a long spidery finger on a bruise on Iroh's cheek. "What a lovely scream you gave. Your poor little body, so broken. The pain clouding your mind, betraying you and making vulnerable. How…fascinating," he said, lightly caressing his face. Iroh shivered and didn't speak. "I suppose we will have to try new methods of improving. I like being creative. I am sure between the two of us; we can find the root of the problem." The long spidery hand then began pressing on the bruise. "Tell me when it hurts." _

_Iroh felt like he was going to vomit. He tried to move his head and escape the pain those thin hands could give. "Oh no, my little prince. We cannot allow you to end the game before we have had all this fun. Would you rather I move on to your retarded shadow? Remove the weak link in the chain?" Father asked. _

_Ozai tensed and shrunk into himself. Iroh steeled himself; he had to protect him. "What do you mean? I see no weak link next to me," he spat, staring up at his father boldly. _

_"Open your eyes. This throne will someday be yours, boy. Why do you allow your brother to sully it by being stupid and clumsy? He should be punished for his flaws. What fate will you mete out to him?" Father asked, his tone cruel. _

_Iroh smiled as he looked up at his father. "I pardon him for all his actions against me and the throne, and offer him a reward of his choice, my lord." _

_"You dare reward him for his insolence?" Father scowled. Iroh knew he would be punished, but he couldn't resist thumbing his nose at his noose. _

_"What is mine is his, we are one. Any act he commits against me, I see as an act I committed against myself. Only a fool would punish his left hand for injuring his right hand. A wise man would merely pamper his right hand and hope it returns to good health. Hence I offer my brother his choice of rewards," Iroh said, bowing his head._

_"Your insolence will be your undoing, my son. You stand on the brink of disaster, I advise you to hold your tongue before you lose it. Suffering seems to be the only way for you to learn some obedience."_

_"I'd make a poor successor to you, my honorable lord without the ability to speak," Iroh retorted. He knew he could be tortured but Father needed him in one piece to continue an orderly succession. _

_"There are many ways to silence you, my dearest child. So many efficient ways to insure a lesson is learned." The chill in the air increased considerably. Iroh wondered if it was to be a lashing, days without food, being hung upside down in a freezing stone room or any of the other tortures Father had devised. He had withstood them all, knowing that Father could not kill him off. He sighed, knowing the next few days were going to be unpleasant. Well, he supposed Father would eventually realize they could not be broken. Until then, he would just have to bear his suffering with dignity. _

_"Why did Agni curse me with such a useless, depraved little brat for an heir? I'm left with a deformed ingrate and an imbecile. What would I give for a worthy heir? Someone worth caring about."_

_"Ozai is not an imbecile and if you find deformed fruit, I suggest you blame the twisted root which bore them," Iroh spat. No one insulted his brother, not even the Fire Lord himself! Iroh then automatically ducked a dagger thrown at him by his father. He knew he'd be punished for that comment. _

_"Digging your own grave? So be it. If hunger, cold and pain won't teach you to behave, perhaps I will have to separate you from your little pet and instruct you personally. I am sure there is some way to break your spirit and make you a proper heir." Iroh flinched at those words. He couldn't imagine being separated from his brother! _

_"S-s-send m-me a—away?" Ozai stuttered, his eyes wide. He looked so terrified, Iroh and Ozai had never been apart for more then a few days. _

_"Of course. Little Ozai, are you intelligent enough to realize how useless you are to me? You can't be an heir to me and I'm tired of you being a comfort object to the true heir. Hence, you can go to the army and remain out of the way of your master while I personally instruct Prince Iroh." _

_"I'm not s-s-s-stupid! You c-c-c-could t-t-t-t-teach me!" Ozai pleaded, falling to his knees. _

_"Why should I?" Father queried, his golden eyes narrow with amusement. _

_"I'll do whatever you say. I can be everything if you j-j-j-j-just give me a chance. Don't send me away!" Poor Ozai's eyes were wide with terror. Iroh went to put his hand on his shoulder, as he always did. Yet, this time Ozai shrugged his hand off. Iroh was taken aback! Ozai loved having Iroh pat his shoulder. _

_"Well, I have to send one of you away. Why should I send keep the pet? You are nothing without your brother leading you around by the hand. Face it, boy, you are an imbecile and are worthless to me!" Father said, his thin lips twisted in a smirk. _

_ "I am not Iroh's p-p-p-pet!" Ozai said, his eyes shining with fury. "I am my own p-p-p-person and I don't need Iroh's help!" _

_Iroh gasped. Of all the blows he had received, that one hurt the most. "Ozai?" he whispered. _

_Father smiled, chilling Iroh to the bone. "So, you can talk. I'm impressed; you aren't as backwards as I thought. Perhaps you have some p-p-potential, but frankly, you aren't as intelligent as your brother. Why should I keep you here?" Father mocked, imitating Ozai's stutter. _

_"B-b-because I will do whatever you say. I'll do anything to m-m-make myself worthy to you!" Ozai explained, his voice shaking. _

_"Ozai, what are you doing? Brother?" Iroh whispered, tearing up. _

_"Taking what should r-r-r-rightfully be m-mine! I don't n-n-need your help. I am not your pet. I won't b-b-b-be sent away to make room for you!" Ozai snapped, glaring at Iroh with venom. _

_"I see. You don't want to go to the army, do you?" Father asked, serpentine in tone. Ozai shook his head. "Do you wish to have true power? The power to make yourself feared?"_

_"Yes! I want to make you p-p-p-proud!" Ozai's face looked so confused and hopeful. Iroh could not believe he would try and seek approval from Father! _

_"Ozai! Have you taken leave of your senses?" Iroh snapped, turning to face his brother. "Are you even hearing what you are saying?" _

_"Apparently, some in this family don't approve of your decision to better yourself," Father continued. "I always knew Iroh was the jealous type!" _

_"That's a lie! I want you to better yourself! You know that!" Iroh pleaded, taking Ozai's shoulder again. His hands were shaking. _

_Ozai brushed off the hand and ran to his father. "I am your loyal s-s-s-son," he said, falling to his knees next to his father. "J-j-j-just let me prove it!" His voice was shaking and there was an uncertainty there that Iroh had never heard before. _

_"Brother?" Iroh's voice cracked with sadness. "Ozai, what are you doing?" He just didn't understand. Why was Ozai doing this? _

_"Leaving your s-s-s-s-shadow. I'm tired of l-l-l-living on your mercy. I am tired of being second best. I am tired of n-n-n-no one ever noticing me. I am just as noble, just as royal and just as talented as you are. Everyone is always trying to p-p-p-push me down," Ozai hissed, his voice shaking with rage. "I won't be sent away, I won't be p-p-p-pushed aside!" _

_"That isn't true. I love you! You are my brother and my best friend. I am not against you; I would do anything for you. Please, don't do this. Don't believe him!" Iroh had tears streaming down his face. He felt as though he had been stabbed through the heart. _

_"Silence, boy! So, the mighty Iroh finally crumbles. And here I thought you were strong, but it appears your weakness was plain for all to see, " Father scoffed, clearly enjoying yourself. "Perhaps you should have listened when I told you that you should never trust anyone," he mocked. _

_Iroh remembered the dark jealous looks Ozai had often worn when people had praised "the crown prince" but he had always ignored them. He thought he knew his brother, he imagined all siblings got jealous at times. Iroh had always been jealous of Ozai's height and superior physical strength, but it had not dimmed his love for him. He could trust Ozai. "You are wrong!" he snapped, unable to think of anything else to say. _

_"Perhaps you aren't only deformed; it's you who's the imbecile. I suppose you didn't see that attack coming. You thought you knew your brother as weak and pathetic, but now you fall to pieces once he shows himself a true rival. It appears I don't need you anymore. I have a good child here," Father derided, patting Ozai's head. _

_"Ozai, this is Father. He will hurt you, just as he always did. He is only trying to separate us, to turn us against each other!" Iroh pleaded. _

_"Do you see how jealous he gets the moment he realizes you have a brain, my dear Ozai?" Father sneered, towering over Ozai like a puppeteer. _

_"Ozai, I would happily bow to you as my lord and sovereign, if that will make you content. I would serve you loyally if you become Fire Lord. Nothing would make me happier than to see you reach the heights you deserve. My precious little brother, why would I be jealous of you? I love you. I love you more then my own life, I'd give you my title if that were what you want. Anything mine is yours and you know it. I want you to have everything. I would never hurt you. Why won't you believe me? Why are you pushing me away?" Iroh demanded, choking on his sobs. He fell to his knees, hoping to mollify his brother and genuflected. "There, now you are the worshipped one. I submit! You have what you want. What else can I do to prove myself to you?" he pleaded. _

_"Of course you don't believe his lies, my son. Your brother only wants to see you weak. He wants to keep you in his shadow, but you will fight back. Yes, you aren't an imbecile at all. Prove yourself my son." Father loved suffering and he was clearly enjoying himself now. _

_"Fight me, Iroh. The winner can claim the first-born's portion. We'll settle it the ancient way once and for all in an Agni Kai," Ozai said, his eyes glowing with fury. _

_"I won't fight you! You are my brother!" Iroh retorted, not rising from his knees. _

_"Rise and fight, Prince Iroh!" Ozai shouted. They were evenly matched; Ozai was a powerful warrior. Perhaps it would soothe his anger. Yet, Iroh refused to accept the challenge. He would not dignify Ozai's betrayal with an Agni Kai! "Or do you think me beneath your dignity!" _

_"I will never lift a hand against you. Take the first born title if it pleases you. I give it to you freely, but it is mine to give. I will only give it to you as a gift of a loving brother, not as some spoil in a war!"_

_"This is war! I don't want your charity, I'll take it myself by force." Ozai's hands were shaking with rage. His stuttering had stopped, Ozai had been consumed by rage and had forgotten to be nervous. _

_"I will not fight you! I will not legitimize your paranoia and play this stupid game. Why should we fight? Together, working as one, we can do anything! I am not your enemy, why are you treating me this way? I don't offer you charity but friendship!" Iroh begged. _

_"The only way I can be strong is to leave your shadow. You will fight me or declare yourself the loser and die!" Ozai retorted, his voice shaking. He was losing control of his emotions, there was less hate and more terror in his eyes. Ozai felt bad for what he was doing but there was also resolve in his bearing. _

_"Then I've lost you, Ozai and you've lost me. We are both the loser," Iroh whispered dejectedly. _

_"Look at how low he thinks of you. He won't even bothering fighting you. He thinks you beneath contempt. Punish him. Make him suffer. That's what having power is about," Father coaxed, pushing Ozai forward. _

_"If you refuse to fight, then I'll kill you!" Ozai said, his eyes narrowing. His voice did not sound too confident with that threat. _

_"Then do it. End it now. Frankly, I don't care if you do kill me," Iroh whispered, closing his eyes. "If the years that we spent together meant nothing to you, if the hours we spent laughing together only brings out disgust, then kill me and end my misery! Do it! I dare you!"_

_Ozai allowed his fists to ignite. "So be it." Iroh watched him get closer, walking over slowly. He wondered why the prayers for Death were not on his mind. His lips formed the words "May Agni's name be eternally blessed," but his mind was filled with other images. Images of Ozai giggling and splashing him as they went swimming, of the two brothers tumbling a maid, of them talking all night and falling asleep in the same bed. _

_Iroh looked at his brother, wanting the last sights in the world to be the only person he ever truly cared about. Iroh was not afraid to die, as he thought he should be. He found the prospect of life alone far too much to bear. "Ozai, please remember me. Wake up and remember who cares about you! If you want to punish me for being born first, then knowing you are hurt is worse then anything I can imagine. I'm begging you, remember me!" he begged. _

_"I hate you. You mean nothing to me." Ozai's eyes looked so foreign. Iroh thought he knew his little brother, but now he saw the waves of anger and hatred he had so long overlooked. Yet, there was also pain and confusion. Ozai looked so torn and afraid. _

_"Then kill me. I hope it makes you happy," Iroh said, raising his hands to the side in utter submission. _

_Ozai stood there for an agonizingly long moment, his hands alit with fire. Iroh could feel the heat close by as he waited to be immolated. The moments passed slowly, as Ozai just stared at him. _

_"You aren't worth my time," Ozai finally said, a spark of humanity returning to his eyes. He turned to Father. "I have no wish to grant him death. I let him live, it's my choice now," he said, his voice quivering. Ozai was wavering, Iroh could tell it. "I have the power now." _

_"You have a long way to go, boy, before you reach your potential. You still are weak, but you have taken your first steps towards appreciating the exquisiteness of pain. Now, what shall we do with your useless servant? He's in your power now. He needs to suffer more. He needs to regret hurting you. Don't you hate him for leaving you in his dust?" Father goaded. _

_"Ozai…what has become of you?" Iroh whispered. "This isn't you!" _

_"Silence! You won't control me anymore. Now it's my turn! Guards, seize him!" Ozai commanded, snapping his fingers. "Have him flogged and sent to his room without meals. He leaves for the army in the morning. Remove him at once from my sight," Ozai said, his tone cold. There was so much guilt and confusion in Ozai's face, as Father put a cold hand on the boy's shoulder. _

_Iroh was pulled to his feet. All he wanted was a single word, a single look to legitimize all the affection he had invested. Ozai's eyes were on the floor. No one could be trusted. No one could be loved. The world was a dark lonely void of sadness. There was only one word on his lips. "Ozai…" All Ozai had to do was called his name! _

_"Iroh…Iroh…" he heard a voice calling him. Could Ozai have repented? Was he running after them apologizing? Could he be there, apologizing? Then they'd laugh about it and chalk it up to momentary craziness. _"UNKA!"

Iroh awoke. It had only been a dream. He was not fourteen anymore. He was an adult and Ozai was not a child either, but a powerful despot. So who was that crying? Was that one of the prisoners? No, it was a voice he recognized. Yes, as he splashed cold water on his face, he remembered his young nephew. That was the sound of him crying!

Iroh strode across the hall to the dark room Prince Zuko was supposed to be sleeping in. Three soldiers were standing around the poor hysterical tot, trying to comfort him. "NO! Unka, help!" he kept screaming, choking on his sobs.

With a snap of his fingers, Iroh had the soldiers move and move into the little boy's range of sight. "I'm here. Uncle's here. Why are you crying?" he asked, as the soldiers slunk back outside to return to guard duty.

"Unka leave! Bad men come!" the little toddler wept. He had worked himself into another fit. The poor child was not even breathing properly. His pillow was stained with tears. "Pwin Zuko want Uncle stay! No leave! Want Mama! Want Papa! Want bad men go away!"

Iroh's heart melted at the sight of the poor boy looking so terrified. "I'll keep the bad men away. No one will ever hurt you as long as I am breathing!" he whispered, holding the boy close to him. "No one, Ozai. I'll always take care of us, I'll always be there to make sure you are all right."

Zuko cuddled up to him. "Unka no leave!" he commanded in his high voice, clutching Iroh's robes. Iroh knew he was going too far, he was getting too sentimental! Here was his chance to break away and maintain his love-free existence. He could walk out right now and let the boy cry himself to sleep.

Yet those golden eyes could not be refused. "I'll sleep here tonight," he said softly. He would get away from this sentimentality in the morning. Iroh put out the lights with a blink of his eyes as he cradled the little boy and rubbed his back. Why had he dreamed of that event? Iroh thought he had repressed that horrible day.

Ozai hadn't apologized and it was to be the last time Iroh had seen his brother for five years. The memories passed through his mind. Iroh had numbly taken the punishments without a word of protest. He had barely felt the pain. He spent the entire night sobbing, waiting for his brother to return and apologize. He waited all night, till he was summoned to the palanquin to begin his lonely exile. As the palace faded from view, Iroh vowed to lock up all his feelings. When he had returned, the expressive and shy little boy that had stabbed Iroh in the heart had been replaced by an emotionless despot with a violent sadistic streak. Iroh barely recognized him, he had severed all ties but the ties of fealty. Now he was letting Ozai's son hurt him again. Yes, Zuko was innocent now, but he would grow up to be just like his father.

"Unka?" piped up the little boy, after a long moment of cuddling together in the darkness.

"Yes, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked, tucking the blanket in around them both so they would be warm. He liked the feeling of holding the child of the two people he had loved and lost. It made him feel at peace with the world. He sighed as he remembered holding little Ozai through nightmare-filled nights. He remembered sitting and holding Hanae when she had miscarried her third pregnancy. He remembered caring so much about them.

"Why Unka sad?" Zuko asked, his sweet childish voice filling with concern for him. He must have heard him sighing. Iroh had to remind himself that children were a bother that he didn't like!

"I'm fine. Now go to sleep," Iroh assured him, trying to collect his thoughts. He needed some quiet time.

"No, Pwin Zuko want Unka happy! Pwin Zuko love Unka! Pwin Zuko want Unka smile!" the little boy protested, climbing onto Iroh's chest and sitting on hi stomach. "Smile!" And in spite of himself, Iroh did.


	5. Everybody's Fool

And he is not one of us

He has never been one of us

He is not part of us, not our kind

Someone once lied to us, now we're not so blind

For we knew he would do what he's done

And we know that he'll never be one of us

---The Lion King II "One of Us"

Good lyrics to think about when reading this story. All right, here comes a pretty depressing chapter. All good things must come to an end and that includes Iroh's happiness. Warning for death and drunkenness. Also, another warning for cruelty to cute people and annoying future admirals. In honor of DragonJadefire, a new character is mentioned. Thanks to Sarah for beta-reading it! All right, this chapter is depressing on so many levels and I am not too sure about the ending. Well, read and review, tell me what you think. I made up the myth, hope it's not too bad. I know the title is from Evenescence, I just liked it instead of "One of Us" which I plan to use later.

Everybody's Fool

Iroh had always prided himself on one thing. Once he made up his mind, it could not be changed. So why was he still holding Prince Zuko in his arms instead of weaning the child away from him? He kept reminding himself that he was a warrior, not some woman. Yet, he could not help enjoying this fragile little boy!

Zuko went hysterical around anyone else, screaming in terror and trying to hide the moment someone approached him. He had set two guard's uniforms on fire in his sheer panic. Yet safe in Iroh's arm, the little boy chattered happily about everything and anything that came into his mind. Iroh smiled at the questions the little boy lisped. How wonderful to see the world through such clear, untainted eyes! Things that Iroh had long taken for granted such as the sky and the sea threw Zuko into fits of smiles and giggles.

"Boidy," Zuko had cried in joy when he had seen the white seagulls flapping high above his head. He flapped his arms, trying to imitate its flight. Even hard-weathered sailors smiled at the little boy's antics. Each night, Iroh would feel Zuko's warm little body cuddled up against him and Iroh could pretend it was Ozai, needing comfort after a bad dream. Iroh had tried to delay the voyage home as long as possible but finally, he and the crew had to get home. The fantasy had to end.

"Play with Pwin Zuko!" Zuko ordered, as he toddled over, pointing a sweet hand to the prisoner sitting in a corner of the ship. Ichiro's hands were still manacled, but there was a peace in his bearing. Iroh knew he was looking forward to seeing his family again. Iroh was going back to a luxurious palace and yet, he envied Ichiro's exile with those he loved. Iroh was going to return to being alone. Ichiro was a lucky boy, in his own way.

The boy looked at the floor. "I'm sorry for the way they treated you, young master. My father just wanted to make sure you'd be grateful to us and see us as your new family," he muttered, obviously aware that his apologies were falling on young ears that could not possibly understand.

"Why tied up? Unka, help nice boy!" Zuko said, his face not comprehending what was going on. Iroh melted at the sight of those beautiful golden eyes of his nephew. He tried to remind himself that his own children also had golden eyes and were most likely just as adorable. Iroh did not care about those children at all. Yet, in his heart, he could not believe any child was as sweet and perfect as his little nephew was. "Unka! Need help! No tie him up!" Zuko repeated. Ichiro's face reddened and he turned away, staring out at the water.

Iroh sighed, as he picked up his nephew and placed him on his shoulders. It was a cloudy day, which mirrored Iroh's mood. Today was the day that they returned, the day Iroh would have to return Zuko to his real father. He could see the outline of the coast off in the distance. They would be back at the port soon! He wished he could delay a day more!

"Pwin Zuko big!" Zuko crowed, overjoyed at his new lofty perch. Iroh chuckled. He supposed that to a toddler, Iroh could be tall and all people were good. "Unka? Why sky blue?" Zuko enquired, completely forgetting about Ichiro with the ease that only children could.

"Well, there is an interesting story about that. Once the sky was red like the sun! Yet when the Sun God Agni saw the beautiful blue ocean Sedna, he asked her to marry him. However, Sedna refused to live in the red sky. Therefore, Agni painted the sky blue to give her a place to live. Overjoyed, Sedna agreed to marry Agni. Yet, every time they would approach each other, Agni would make Sedna turn to steam or Sedna would put out Agni's flames. Agni went as far down as he could and Sedna reached up as far as she could, and there forms the horizon, where the sea and the sky meet. Unfortunately, they could never reach far enough and that is why you can never touch the horizon," Iroh explained, recalling the stories he had read as a child. He would tell Ozai these stories on long journeys.

"Why sky not blue now?" Zuko enquired. "Agni sad?" His voice looked so concerned with that thought, as if it was his personal responsibility to cheer up Agni.

Iroh laughed heartily. He had not laughed in years and yet, Zuko's innocence made him feel light-hearted again. "No, Agni is very happy. On days that rain, the clouds lift Sedna up to Agni. The rain is the water that falls from Sedna's cloak as she rises up to meet her husband. At the end of the visit, Agni makes a beautiful rainbow so Sedna can walk back again," Iroh explained. Although fire coursed through his veins, he appreciated the beautiful rain as what feed the soil of his country. It was a shame the elements had to war when symbiosis was so much more pleasant.

They would be at shore within a few moments. Iroh could see the sailors begin their preparation to dock. He wanted to yell an order to stop, that he wanted to steal this child and take him home. That was the problem with dreams; eventually one had to wake up.

Young Corporal Zhao was waiting on the port, his face grinning madly. He waved at the sailors, alerting them of his wish to board. Iroh's teeth gritted at the sight of that boy. Zhao was a reminder of what was lacking in the Fire Nation. Iroh had once held high hopes that the insolence could be trained out of that audacious little brat.

When Zhao had been twelve, he had been apprenticed to the great Admiral Jong-Jong, a worthy Firebender who Iroh deeply respected. Jong-Jong had tried to instill discipline, moderation and humility into his pupil. He did not care that Zhao was a direct descendant of Fire-Lord Souzhen, or that his indulgent father was the Chamberlain. He was determined to extract the good inside and make a man out of Zhao. Iroh had often seen the two together, Jong-Jong haranguing his pupil into grueling activities designed to teach the boy how to become a true master of Fire bending and Zhao protesting of boredom.

The two were so different. All Zhao wanted to do was incinerate the enemy and gain power. Jong-Jong had tried to teach his protégé to harness that relentless ambition and pride into something an honorable man could be proud of. Jong-Jong had loved Zhao like a son, seeing such potential in him despite the flaws. Yet Zhao cared only for himself.

An intelligent man like Jong-Jong should have known some people were rotten to the core. There had been some small changes, but after three years, Zhao had given up the training and broken his master's heart. Jong-Jong had never recovered from the loss of his protégé and it was said his sanity was slowly slipping away. The last person Iroh wanted to see was that impertinent boy.

Before Iroh could counter-command and prevent more annoyances added to his day, the uniform clad boy was tossed a rope. Swinging aboard with a graceful leap, the brat boarded the ship. Walking about as if he owned the ship, he made his way over to the front porch. "Greetings General Iroh. So glad to see the prince safe and sound. Hello, Ichiro. Hope you had a nice trip?" he grinned savagely.

Ichiro gulped. "What do you want, Zhao?" he hissed, hatred filling his face. The meek scholar finally looked martial now. The two families had been rivals for years and the sons hated each other. It was almost a tradition, although one that had tried to be broken.

"What kind of welcome is that? And after I personally came here to make sure you saw your welcome home banner. Look at the Northern Gate, if you dare," Zhao sneered, pointing gracefully with one hand.

Iroh and Ichiro both looked up, gasping at the gory sight. Six heads had been mounted on pikes, bloody staining the wood. Even despite the decay, it was possible to make out the faces of Baron Nihonbashi, his wife Reiko and their four children! He went from severed head to head, remembering each person. Nihonbashi was overly ambitious but he was not a bad person. Iroh had spent many fine days at their estate, speaking to his cousin.

Reiko had been a gracious hostess who had never interfered in her husband's affairs. A traditional Fire Nation Lady who spent her time helping orphan girls marry, Reiko had been beloved by the people of her husband's province. She had been punished for something she most likely knew nothing about.

The heads of Reiko and Nihonbashi's beloved children were nailed next to them. Pretty Keiko who had just been betrothed to Zhao himself in an effort to end the blood feud. She had only been twelve when she died, a spirited girl full of promise. What agonies had she been subjected to before her death, in front of her grinning fiancé?

Little Miki had been nine; she was always smiling when Iroh would come over for dinner. In death, her smile had been extinguished. She would never beg for a story again.

Takuya had only been seven! He had been the cheerful little brother every older sibling needed. He had been as brave and feisty as Ichiro had been grave and quiet. Yet, the two had been inoperable. He had seen how close the two brothers had been. Iroh knew the pain of losing a brother and his heart went out to Ichiro.

Iroh could not even look at the last head. The youngest daughter Shika had been three years old when she had been killed! Her tiny head mocked the gods themselves. She had been a baby, what spirit had possessed Ozai to kill a helpless toddler? Iroh burned with fury. He had given Nihonbashi his personal protection!

Zuko cried out in terror at the sight. "UNKA!" he screamed. Within a second, Iroh had swept him off his shoulders and pressed his nephew's face into his robe. He could feel Zuko beginning to cry. As he rubbed the child's back soothingly, he could hear Zhao still talking.

"And you're next. So sorry you missed seeing your sisters and mother raped, but I will be happy to fill you in on all the details. Your father and brother screamed a lot through their torture. I wonder what will happen to you?" Zhao simpered, clearly relishing his rival's pain.

Ichiro turned as white as a sheet. His limbs were shaking as he stared at the bloody sight. "Ichiro, I…" Iroh began. What could he say? He had done the right thing but at such a heavy price. Zuko was safe but what of Ichiro, who was completely innocent? Why had Ozai broken Iroh's commands? What kind of question was that? Iroh had been a fool to think his word enough to protect the family.

"You lied to us! You lied! You told us we would be protected! Their blood is on your head, you monster. This is why my father wanted to end this bloody, insane regime! You are all freaks of nature, feeding on your own family's flesh like animals! May Agni's curse be upon you all! May the spirits of my poor, innocent sisters and brothers haunt you and your brother forever! May you know the pain that I have!" Ichiro sobbed, his voice cracking with pain. His knees gave out from under him as he cried, pounding the floor in frustration. "Mother, Father, I am so sorry! I failed you"

"I'll teach you to blasphemy in front of General Iroh, you little traitor!" Zhao snapped. He ignited fireballs on his outstretched hand. "I'll send you to your parents. The Fire-Lord will reward me for killing a conspirator!"

Iroh scowled as he stepped in front of Ichiro. He would not let Ichiro die like that by Zhao's hands. "All this gloating and violence! Such behavior in front of your young master and your commanding officer...disgraceful."

Zhao paled. "Sir...I...!" he stuttered. Clearly, he had not thought Iroh would defend the young prisoner. Well, Zhao would need to learn a lesson in respect. If Jong-Jong could not do it, then Iroh would.

Iroh's scowl deepened, heedless of the toddler nestled in his arms. "And speaking back? Insolence! Adding to your shame?" he said, in a perfect imitation of his father. He raised his hand as if to strike the boy.

Zhao fell to his knees and bowed his head. "Forgive me…," he whispered, looking terrified. He winced, waiting for the blow. Iroh denied himself the satisfaction.

"Make yourself useful. You can go help the sailors fix the rigging on the gangplank, Corporal," Iroh commanded, before turning to a sobbing Ichiro. There was nothing he could say to remedy the situation but another problem was at hand. "Ichiro, you must escape. The Fire Lord will kill you. I will untie your chains, and you must jump overboard with the money I give you. You will be able yourself in the forest for a few days before I can come and help you," he whispered, still pressing Zuko's face to his robe.

"Let me be. I do not want to live anymore. I have nothing I need from you. I want to be with my family again," Ichiro wept pitifully. There was a resolve in his voice that worried Iroh.

"You are still young, Ichiro. This is the grief talking. Please let me help you," he pleaded, not wanting to be responsible for this death as well. Surely, Ichiro would want to live at any costs. "Don't you want to have a woman, to bear children?"

"What do I have to look forward to? A life as a criminal on the run, hunted down like an animal? Let me die with dignity. I am not afraid," the boy whispered through his tears.

"Do not be a martyr, Ichiro," Iroh warned. "Your family would want you to live and be well." Hollow words to a child who had lost everything in the world.

"I don't know what my family would have wanted, considering your family killed them!" Ichiro spat back.

"Fada!" Those words chilled Iroh even more. Zuko was looking over Iroh's shoulder, his face alight with joy. Standing on the dock was the face Iroh hated above all others. Ichiro shuddered a bit but seemed resigned to his fate. The gangplank was lowered and Ozai marched up, accompanied with soldiers. Grief has hallowed his cheeks and dark circles were under his eyes. Iroh was chilled at how much he looked like Father. The anger Iroh remembered from their last meeting had evolved into a slow rage that seemed to darken the very day itself. Everyone looked terrified besides Zuko.

"Fada! Fada!" Zuko said, holding out his chubby arms to his father, his golden eyes shining with happiness. Iroh's heart was broken. One sight of Ozai and Zuko had completely forgotten him. He suddenly understood what it was like to be second best in everyone's eyes. Was this how Ozai felt all those years of their youth?

Ozai ignored Zuko, ending Iroh's sympathy for him. "I want the bastard dead," he said, glaring down murderously at Ichiro, who had been hustled to his feet. From the corner of his eye, he could see Zhao grinning happily.

Iroh stepped forward. "I gave Ichiro my word that he would be safe. You executed his family after I made a deal with them, sparing their lives," he said, trying to defend the boy as best he could. Even if the boy wanted to die, he could at least defend Ichiro. He knew it was useless but he had to try!

"Your word is irreverent. They killed my Hanae. They must die. The boy too," Ozai said, his tone dismissive as Ichiro was taken into custody. The boy was limp, docile, a willing sacrifice ready to die. Iroh was nauseous from the blood of his own family, forever being spilled. How much longer would they do this to each other? Ichiro had no need to curse them with what was reality.

"Fada, Unka, no fight! Play with Pwin Zuko!" Zuko said, looking concerned. "Fada!" The boy held out his arms again, trying to get himself noticed. Ozai had not even looked at his own son.

"Killing this boy won't bring her back!" Iroh retorted angrily. "How much blood must you shed before you let her soul rest in peace? Isn't there something more important here?" he demanded.

"Nothing is more important then avenging my love. Watch your tongue before you lose it, General. I have no qualms about teaching you some respect," Ozai hissed, not catching the hint. Iroh had been a fool to think anything had changed. Had Ozai always been this twisted, even in his innocent youth? "Your words sound like treason to me."

Treason? Without warning, Iroh shoved Zuko into Ozai's startled arms. "Take your son. I manage to save him for you, in case you noticed. You can thank me later, unless saving your heir also counts as treason," he snapped. The child felt like poison in his hands. This was the child of a demon and he wanted no part of him. Zuko would grow up to be just as bloodthirsty as his sire. If he wanted to keep his sanity, he had to get out now before he got too close to his nephew and made the same mistakes again, the same mistake Jong-Jong had made.

"UNKA! COME BACK!" Zuko shouted. Iroh could picture his frightened little face, his sweet chubby arms holding out for him. Every drop of his being yearned to turn around and embrace him. He kept walking. As he moved down the gangplank, he shoved Zhao overboard. The brat's terrified yelps barely lifted his mood. It was drowned out by a more chilling sound.

"UNKA!" Prince Zuko was crying, he could hear it. Iroh forced himself to keep walking, not wanting to be involved with his family anymore. He did not want to see the rest of these events play out. "UNKA!"

"Quiet, Prince Zuko!" he heard Ozai order, the coldness in his voice chilling the very air. Iroh could his arms burning for Zuko's weight. How dare that monster yell at his innocent child? Yet he said nothing as his nephew was cowed into silence. He said nothing as Ichiro's screams filled the air. He said nothing until he reached his tent. He ordered his aides to stay away before drinking himself into a stupor. As he knocked back glass after glass of sake, he did something he had not done in years. He cried.

It had been some weeks since Ozai had left the camp. Iroh had spent most of them in a complete drunken haze. He marveled at the fact that it had not inhibited his ability to command troops. In fact, the last two weeks had been the bloodiest two weeks in two years. Iroh's navy had mercilessly attacked and slaughtered an entire battalion, killing everyone on board. "No mercy before the flame" had been their battle cry. Iroh had a hole in his soul that he hoped blood would fill.

It had not worked. Iroh missed Zuko. He missed his nephew's plump little body nestled next to him, his large golden eyes staring up at him adoringly. He missed his high, curious voice. Iroh missed feeling like more then just a murderer, of being something to be loved. He missed caring about someone else.

He could not go back. He knew that. Time would heal this wound as it had all others. He would just drink his pain away until he had forgotten the way he had felt. Of course, drinking away one's pain did make him irritable. He knew his staff had been tiptoeing around him for the last few days and for good reason as well. Iroh had thrown a decanter at his slave's head when he had been told that a visitor had come from the capital to see him.

Happily, the guest had not turned out to be as much a bother as he thought. It was Mitsu, Hanae's personal handmaiden and cousin. A pretty girl in her late-twenties, Mitsu was of the Tao clan, a family considered one of the most trusted friends of the royal family. Iroh had to admit, he had always been a bit fond of little Miss Mitsu. Perhaps tumbling her would make him feel better. They had often joked about marrying in the carefree days of their youth.

"General, I need to speak to you," she said, bowing deeply and fixing him with her dark black eyes. She did not look romantic; her eyes were red as if she had not slept in days.

"What can I do for you, lovely lady?" Iroh asked, putting down his sake. He tried to clear his head, but found himself only growing nauseous. "I am afraid I can't propose marriage to you at the moment."

"Prince…I mean, General Iroh, I'm married with three kids. You were at the wedding. Agni's beard, how drunk are you?" she asked ruefully.

"Drunk enough, I suppose. Do not let that bother you. How may I help you?" Iroh said, before splashing some cold water on his face. That helped a little.

"It's Prince Zuko," Mitsu began, wringing her hands in frustration. At the sound of his nephew's name, Iroh scowled. "Yes, I know he's Ozai's son but…"

"That should give you enough reason to understand why I don't want to speak about him," Iroh retorted shortly.

"Please listen to me, General Iroh. Prince Zuko has taken the loss of his mother very badly. He is not eating; he is not sleeping. He is not even talking. All he does is cry or remain eerily quiet. He cheers up when his father is around but we dare not bother the Fire-Lord with such matters. The situation is desperate. The only words he says are Mama, Father and Uncle. I can't bring him the first two but I can get you."

"I have no interest in the child of my brother. He can fix his own problems without my interference. My job is to kill people, not raise them. After all, the last child I raised turned out so well. Perhaps Ozai might take responsibility for his own spawn"

"Hanae told me she had your word you'd do this. Her ghost will hold you to this promise and you know Hanae. She will not rest till her son is safe," Mitsu said, before turning to him pleadingly. " Please, I beg you to return and help Zuko. If I cannot appeal to the love I know you must have for him, then do it for us all. He is our future and…I fear what would happen if Lord Ozai and Prince Zuko died," she said mysteriously, her tone worried.

Iroh's heart broke anew at the suffering of his poor little nephew, but something in his sake soaked brain made him question further. He understood that the Tao clan drew much of it's prestige by being the cousins of the future Fire-Lord but it was not as if a rival was in place. "What do you mean, if they died? If Zuko died, I would be Fire-Lord. Ozai has no other children. Your clan has nothing to fear," he assured them.

Mitsu lowered her eyes. "It's Chamberlain Kyo's clan that I fear. He and his son Zhao are dangerous. Prince Zuko is not the only heir. Do you remember that accident that claimed Kyo's daughter Shun's life?" Mitsu asked, her voice quieting to a whisper as she leaned forward.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Iroh enquired. Shun had been a lady-in-waiting to Hanae but one of little consequence.

"Shun was killed in no accident. The prophesy stated that if Hanae was cursed. If she had a child, she would die. Lord Ozai was seduced by Shun to try for a child to replace the heir Hanae had given him. If they killed Zuko, perhaps the curse would never come to pass."

Iroh seethed at the treachery of that infernal clan. He had long suspected they had their hand in the assassination plot but it appears that they had a lot more sinister plans in mind.

"So Lord Ozai followed that advice while Hanae was in confinement preparing for childbirth. Shun withdrew from court after fourth months and she returned a year later, looking strangely plumper. Hanae had always been suspicious and she put her mind to finding out just why Shun had looked so happy at the parties celebrating Zuko's birth and why she looked so defeated when she returned. With a bit of spying done by the servants, she found out that Shun had been intimate with the Fire-Lord and the wretched plan of hers," Mitsu continued.

"Hanae must have been enraged. I suppose…," Iroh sighed. He had a feeling he knew what happened. Hanae had a temper that was explosive and a twisted streak in her that was frightening. It was amazing how a willowy noblewoman could turn into a raging harpy when her loved ones were threatened.

"Yes. Her anger was terrifying and nothing I could do could comfort her. She wanted blood and vengeance. She had Shun summoned to her royal chambers immediately. Shun arrived, full of trepidation but her ladyship was the soul of hospitality and good cheer. The two women smiled at each other and exchanged pleasantries. She even invited Shun to the balcony. The two women spoke for a while before her ladyship suddenly grabbed Shun. She pushed her off the balcony…" Mitsu's voice trailed off. Iroh debated if he should wince at the death of a noblewoman or rejoice that he would have done the same thing. "Ozai smoothed the entire events over, but Hanae was not appeased. She wanted more blood."

"Shun already had a child with Ozai, didn't she? What happened to the child?" Iroh questioned.

"Had it been a boy, then Ozai might have gotten rid of his son and prevented the prophesy. However, it was a daughter, so it proved Ozai was powerless to change fate. Hanae tried to track down the baby as well but after the death of her mother, the baby was sent to live with relatives outside the capital," Mitsu explained. Iroh shuddered at the thought of someone hurting his innocent nephew. Yet, he would not get close to him and suffer!

"That would not stop Hanae," Iroh reminded, trying to keep his mind on the story. Hanae was relentless once she had a goal; he pitied anyone who got in her way. He doubted even death would stop her from defending her baby boy.

"She confronted Ozai as well. He begged her forgiveness and swore he only wanted to protect her. Ozai asked her to spare the baby's life, that the girl was harmless and insignificant. He swore to never again even think of hurting his son, so why continue with the bloodshed?" Mitsu answered.

"Kyo of course knows that his granddaughter may be a female, less preferred to a Prince but she is still a legitimate heiress to the throne, Kyo's clan will do anything to put her on the throne." Iroh was sick at the thought of that clan taking over.  
"Prince Zuko is in danger. As his clan, so are we. We need you to return to protect and care for him," Mitsu explained. "General, it is better to know the pain that comes with joy then to never live at all."

Iroh closed his eyes and remembered his favorite memory. It was Hanae, himself and Ozai when they had been children, running through the palace gardens together. He remembered the laughter they had. He remembered them as the only people he ever truly loved. Zuko was the only remnant of that life, a life he wanted to forget. "Zuko is Ozai's son," he answered.

Mitsu studied him. "Forgive me for doing this but Hanae was my best friend. She told me how Fire-Lord Sajja abused you and Ozai. Fire-Lord Sajja grew up without a mother and with a father who barely cared about him. Please, don't allow Prince Zuko to turn into another Sajja," she pleaded.

"How dare you?" Iroh snapped. He did not want to talk about his father. He would not be shamed into obeying. "You could be imprisoned at a word from me!"

"For Hanae's sake, I'd risk it. I gave my word and I will not lose face." Mitsu pressed.

Iroh glared at her for a long moment. "How did you ever get married? I'll have to ask your husband personally," he muttered.

"You mean, you will…" Mitsu's eyes shone.

"Yes, go prepare the transport. I suppose I better start leaving instructions for my second-in-command," Iroh said as his hand went for the sake. For better or worse, he was going home, but only for a short visit. He would check on the prince and then he would return. He would not get too involved. Then why was he going?

"What am I doing?" Iroh wondered. He had no idea.


	6. Bring Him Home

Another chapter. Small writer's notes. Special thanks to SarahNev for being a genius. Read her work! Thanks to my reviewers, I answered you at the bottom of the page. Now read and review! The conversation between Iroh and Sano is based on the conversation at a conference discussing the Final Solution in World War II. Pretty scary stuff! Inspired by Dragonfairex and dedicated to all my reviewers!

Bring Him Home 

He is young  
He's afraid  
Let him rest  
Heaven blessed.  
He's like the son I might have known  
If God had granted me a son.  
The summers die  
One by one  
How soon they fly  
On and on  
And I am old  
And will be gone.

----Les Miserables

Iroh was very good at killing people. He was one of the greatest generals the Fire Nation had ever known. Give him a city and he could almost always sack it, loot it and burn it to the ground. He could torture people with exquisite precision and was unmatched in interrogation. He could kill a man in a hundred different ways, though only one way was unusually needed. He hurt people well. That was his job and the job of his family.

Looking down at the wounded body of his nephew, Iroh felt disgusted with himself. All he could do was hurt people, it seems.

Zuko whimpered softly in his sleep. The heavy pain medication he had been given must be wearing off. Iroh motioned for a servant to get the healer back. Zuko's bandages would need to be changed soon anyhow.

Yet, even Niu the healer could not undo the damage done. Iroh held his nephew's tiny hand and tried to remember when everything had gone wrong.

Perhaps Iroh should have listened to Jong-Jong. "Don't get involved," he had been advised. Maybe he should have never gotten involved with his nephew. All he had done was make things worse. He thought back over the events of the last few days and remembered where it all began.

* * *

Iroh exhaled loudly as he and Mitsu journeyed through the capital. He was so grateful that this journey was almost over. Finally, he would have some peace and quiet!

Mitsu may have been a charming woman, but she never stopped talking. The entire week-long journey, her mouth had not stopped moving and frankly, Iroh had a headache. Mitsu knew all the court gossip, who was back-stabbing who and why this person was being unfaithful to their spouse.

Ordinarily, such information was quite valuable, court intrigue was a miasma that required much information to negotiate successfully.

Yet today, Iroh was too busy trying to repress the memories of his life as Prince of the realm. Returning to the capital was always a traumatic experience, best mitigated by as much sake as possible. In fact, the last time he had come to visit, Iroh had drank himself sick so many times that he had nearly passed out when presented to his brother.

He supposed sobriety did allow him to notice how beautiful the city of his birth was. Huo-Long was a gorgeous and ancient city that shone like a jewel. High ornate palaces dominated the skyline, the homes of the wealthy nobles and high ranking military officers. Stores were buzzing with business, as shopkeepers and customers haggled. Well-dressed women were out for a ride around the city in their palanquins. It was a city alive in a sea of death.

As the two nobles were finally escorted into the Dragon's Palace, Iroh took a moment to study his childhood home. The beautiful, imposing palace had changed little in the twenty years since the last time he had last resided there.

Iroh had closed his eyes and tried to think of anything but the fifteen years he had spent here as a child. Too much was buried here. If he closed his eyes, he could almost hear the wild war cries of a pair of brothers. Those boys were dead now. Life had beaten and bloodied them into monsters, incapable of goodness. Yet, the memories still came.

That was the door where the boys had rigged a bucket of water, getting Chamberlain Kyo sopping wet. The stuffy chamberlain had been roaring with fury and had chased them halfway around the palace. How Iroh and Ozai had laughed till their sides hurt! Even the beating they had received had barely been felt.

That room had been the chamber that Iroh had held down Hanae until she agreed to kiss Ozai. They mussed up her hair, torturing her and demanding more kisses. Of course, Hanae had a cold and calculated revenge planned and Iroh still had the scars from the aftermath.

Over there had been where Iroh had seduced his first maid. Ozai had nobly stood guard till it had been his turn. Those had been good times. The brothers had many conquests after that incident, all of them enjoyable. They even had a system devised to keep track of how many girls they had deflowered.

More memories pounded through Iroh's head till he cursed Mitsu for taking away his sake. What was with his crazy family and denying him alcohol? If they weren't such back-stabbing sadists, he would not need to get drunk all the time.

"I am sure you'll recognize his room," Mitsu said with a shy smile as she gracefully motioned for the guards.

Iroh was not amused at the sight of the elaborately painted golden door. His nephew was sleeping in Iroh and Ozai's childhood nursery, the room they once shared by choice. Born to an insane family, orphaned of a mother and now shoved into the room of a cursed friendship, what more could be done to this poor child?

The guards slid open the door. Iroh was at least grateful that Hanae had redecorated and spared him the trauma of remembering those painful times every time he came to visit. The walls had been repainted a lovely golden color with red dragon murals painted on the wall, and a comfortable futon dominated the room. Toys were littered the floor.

It was actually quite a pretty room now, instead of the stark Spartan room that Father had insisted upon. Iroh definitely approved. Hanae had really tried to hide the ghosts of the past. A pity she had not lived long enough to make an impact.

Sitting in the middle of the room was the person Iroh had been waiting to meet. He was astounded by the child he saw. Although Iroh had imagined his nephew many times on the trip, he never imagined that such a change could occur.

He had pictured a plump, healthy child, but Prince Zuko had lost a lot of weight since the last time Iroh had seen him. He had not seemed to have grown very much in the weeks that passed.

If anything, Zuko seemed smaller. Grief had hallowed his full cheeks and he seemed so much more fragile. A maid was trying to amuse him with a rattle, but the little boy was listlessly staring off into space.

"What happened to him?" Iroh asked, shocked at the change in his nephew. Hadn't Ozai noticed any of this? What kind of father would allow his son to waste away like this?

"Prince Zuko, I have a present for you," Mitsu called, not answering the question. The little boy turned in the direction of the voice and his golden eyes widened considerably. "You remember him, right?"

The little boy got up from the floor and slowly toddled over to his uncle, as if not sure that Iroh was real. "Unka?" he queried, his golden eyes burning into Iroh's own.

"Yes, it's me," Iroh said, bending down and picking up his nephew. That ache in his arms immediately went away as Zuko's weight filled them. He hugged him close, relishing Zuko's softness.

"You leave Pwin Zuko," the boy scolded him sadly, looking so betrayed. "Fada mad. Yelling and yelling. Want Fada happy. Want Unka here. Want Mama." Well, at least that imperious attitude had remained. For that, Iroh was very grateful.

Iroh hugged him close. "I am sorry, Prince Zuko. I did not mean to leave you," he whispered, holding him tightly.

"Missed Unka," Zuko whispered wretchedly, holding on to Iroh's shoulder for dear life. He felt soft and warm, nestled in his arms. Iroh felt at peace holding him.

"I missed you too, my nephew," he answered, feeling himself growing sentimental. Yes, he loved this child, for better or for the more probable worse.

How could he resist Zuko? Holding him was like being with Ozai again, like sitting with Hanae again. Everything good and pure about them had been put into this child. He was going to suffer, Iroh could feel it. He was getting emotionally involved again.

"Stay?" Zuko pleaded, wrapping his arms around his neck in a vice grip. "Pwease?" Iroh was touched that someone missed him enough to want him this much. He had to leave soon, but he could take care of Zuko a bit.

"For as long as I can," Iroh promised him, kissing his forehead. He had to stay and take care of some matters, but he would enjoy spending time with Zuko. How hard could one child be?

Iroh had been wrong. Children were very hard to deal with. They were constantly requiring everything! They never remained quiet, they had a million wants that needed to be satisfied immediately or all hell broke loose.

Iroh felt like he was being pulled in all directions at one. Between consulting with various generals and military strategists and planning the myriad of details that he was responsible for, Iroh was exhausted when he got home. Yet, the moment he walked through the door, Prince Zuko was waiting for him.

"Play!" he would demand. Iroh had not minded playing with Zuko on the ship, he had little to do then. Now, he had an entire army on his shoulders. The fate of the nation rested with him. Yet, Zuko would not be satisfied. He was constantly demanding his attention, insisting Iroh read to him, teach him, feed him, play with him and listen to him. How in the name of Agni did women deal with children? Had he been such a trouble as a child? He hoped so! His father deserved such headaches. Of course, Iroh and Ozai had been left to nannies and tutors. Sajja had lost little sleep over them.

Yes, even in sleep, Zuko craved attention. He would wake up a hundred times a night and demand that Iroh sit with him. He would crawl into Iroh's room early in the morning and poke Iroh till he woke up. If that didn't work, the little prince would jump up and down on him, clamoring for him to wake up.

Iroh would snore exaggeratedly, trying to ignore his nephew. That did not work very well. When Zuko got frustrated, he had a habit of lighting things on fire. He was a prodigy at fire bending but he still lacked control. After one such incident, Iroh had been lucky that only some sheets had gotten singed.

"Unka play!" Zuko would demand as soon as he got his uncle's attention.Iroh loved playing as much as the next person but not before sunrise! Zuko was Ozai's son, why wasn't that old codger dealing with this little sleep-thief? That loathsome beast deserved to enjoy his son's nocturnal habits!

In fact, why was he the one dealing with this at all? Weren't his nannies supposed to insure Zuko stayed put and out of Iroh's depleting hair? Iroh had half a mind to have Zuko's maidservants whipped for incompetence! How hard was it for them to control one small child?

Iroh had not had a full night's sleep on this little vacation and his temper showed it. Iroh also had a whole host of issues to deal with for the military and his patience was definitely wearing thin with everyone. The servants were terrorized between a general demanding they take care of the prince and a prince demanding to only see the general.

Make no mistake, Iroh loved his nephew. He truly adored him, he loved holding him. Yet, every man had his limits and Zuko had passed those limits many hours before. His entire family seemed bent on driving Iroh insane. Happily, Ozai was too busy with some budget matters to take the time to anger the Dragon of the West. Had Iroh been provoked, he would have been sorely tempted to commit fratricide.

Tonight, it had taken an hour to put Zuko to sleep. The boy wanted a glass of milk, a cookie, three songs and four stories.

After Zuko had finally gone to bed, Iroh sat down and tried to relax himself with a stiff drink. He had finished all his work and he just wanted to be alone. He sighed to himself, relishing the quiet. All the servants had been told to steer clear of this chamber and Iroh hoped for their sake that they would obey.

Iroh was staring at the map of the North Country of the Earth Kingdom. He remembered a terrible battle taken place there, one particular day so many years ago. The Battle of the Flaming Fields.

He had only been fifteen and it had been his first experience with battle. He had been a young army commander, serving as the personal retainer of General Sano, a battle-hardened warrior who brooked no pity for the enemy.

The army had surrounded the town of Endo and had been preparing for battle. "A message from the Fire-Lord, my commander. He says that he wants this town clear by the end of the month," General Sano said, as Iroh recopied the maps to hand out to the commanding officers.

"It's a big town, sir. Which prison will they be sent to?" Iroh had inquired. He had no reservations to speak his mind with his new master. The general was eager to ingratiate himself with the possible future Fire-Lord.

General Sano had smiled and made a flame in the middle of his palm. "You are a long way from the palace, my innocent retainer. There are far more elegant ways of ridding a town of it's people."

"Elegant ways?" Iroh queried, quite confused. What was elegant about the situation?

" You must learn to take your Father at his word. He said he would exterminate the three rival nations," he informed him with a twisted cycle. "Today, Prince Iroh, you taste battle as you help that plan along."

Iroh understood what his master meant. Battle meant killing people, meant wounded soldiers screaming in excruciating pain. He had tended to enough of the wounded to know that. "I understand now, sir."

"You've never killed anyone, have you?" Iroh looked away at his master's question. "Well, I suppose it's as good a time as any to start. Just slash and burn, no mercy. That is the secret to battle. I have a feeling you will make your nation proud. It's in your blood," Sano said, handing Iroh twin Dao swords.

Iroh remembered holding the weapons. He had been trained in combat, but never used it. Somehow, he had a feeling his royal status would not protect him.

The carnage that day had changed Iroh forever. Severed limbs everywhere, blood flowing like a river and screams of agony were all that were heard. The air itself smelled foul and rotting. There were people he knew, people he didn't know, all lying dead together. A kind corporal who had just proposed to his bride was lying on the ground, his belly split open. He would never see his wedding day.

Iroh remembered that day most because it had been the first time he had killed another. He had seen many executions but never done the deed himself before. It had been a boy with green eyes. He had not much older then Iroh, they were two lost boys forced to grow up too fast. Iroh had not even known his name. He had come rushing at the prince, wielding an ax. Without blinking, Iroh had set him on fire.

It was amazing how fragile life was. One fiery punch and the boy was doomed to die a hideous death. Iroh had watched the entire time, feeling some of his humanity drain out of himself as the boy shriek in agony. Who was this boy? Did he have a happy family to mourn for him? Was he an orphan of war? Was he rich or poor? Iroh didn't have long to think.

Although it seemed like an eternity; after a few seconds the screams stopped. It was over.

Iroh dipped his hands into the ashes of his victim. He thought he would cry, but to his surprise, he remained numb. He felt no regret, no remorse. He felt nothing. The city was filled with fire; the world as the people knew it was ending and Iroh felt completely normal.

He merely turned and went to the next victim. He killed ten people that day, but none had affected him more then the green-eyed boy. His screams haunted Iroh for years, even years after the boy had breathed his last. Even after Iroh had killed thousands of people, those green eyes and that screaming disturbed him. He often wondered if the phantom footsteps of the ghost of that boy would one day return to avenge his mortal shell.

As if answering him, Iroh heard the pitter-patter of feet coming towards him. Too old to believe in ghosts, Iroh merely threw a decanter at the source of the noise. He was irritated beyond belief. How dare some idiot servant disturb him now? How dare someone disturb him, after all the work he had done for the Fire Nation, someone had the nerve to disturb him while he was getting drunk!

There was a loud crash and then a thud, ending with a scream. The scream that the intruder made haunted Iroh. It was too high even for a servant girl. Only one person had a voice that high. No, it could not be. Iroh could not have possibly hurt his own flesh and blood like that.

He forced himself to look. Perhaps it would just be a serving child, who had been tending the fires. Perhaps the scream was just his imagination!

Yet, Iroh's worst fears were confirmed. Lying in a tangled pile of limbs was Iroh's precious, helpless orphaned nephew. Breaking new records in speed, Iroh leapt down the stairs from the dais to his Zuko's side.

The boy was bleeding from a blow to the head, caused by the fall. He was not moving. That bundle of energy was eerie in his stillness.

Iroh gathered the boy up in his arms, praying that his nephew still breathed. He did not think of the horrific punishment awaiting the murderer of the crown prince, but only of the fact that could never live his life knowing he had killed his affectionate little Zuko.

Yes, Zuko was still breathing. His tiny chest still moved, his spirit too strong to go down. He had only been knocked out cold. Iroh felt a strange sort of pride for how resilient Zuko was.

He ripped his sleeve and reverently mopped his nephew's brow, trying to wipe away the blood. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry, my Zuko. I am a damned fool," he whispered, holding his darling boy close to him. What more pain could the world inflict on this tender child? "Just say something. Anything. Just let me know you are all right. Scream at me if you want."

The golden eyes did not open. Iroh lightly tapped the boy's cheeks, trying to reassure himself that his nephew as all right. "Please, be safe and sound. My dear Hanae and my lost Ozai, all in you."

Iroh had seen slaves beaten to death before his seventh birthday, had attended a hundred executions by the time he was ten and over twenty years at war had given him opportunity to witness human suffering in all it's various grotesque forms. Much of said misery could be attributed to himself or his family. Iroh had seen children younger then Zuko dead.

Iroh had never flinched at all those times. How many times had he seen young boys breathe their last tortured gasp of air on the battlefield without feeling an iota of remorse? How many times had he seen people with everything to live writhe in agony as their life drained out of them and then went home to sleep? Far too many times. He was saturated with death already. If Zuko died, Iroh would follow him quickly and apologize to him and Hanae in the spirit world.

Iroh desperately yanked on a bell pull to summon servants. "Fetch a healer," he shouted the moment his aides entered the room. Shame filled his entire being as he felt how limp his nephew was.

He knew the servants would never dare say that the great Dragon of the West had pushed his nephew down a flight of stairs. They would attribute it to Zuko's clumsiness and hope that Iroh didn't have them all punished for losing track of the prince.

Yet his guilt was clear and Iroh hated himself for it. He had killed so many in war, had his hands forgotten how to be kind and comfort? He cuddled Zuko closer, wishing he could pour his own life into this boy.

"I'm here, Master General. What happened?" said Healer Niu, her soft voice instantly bringing calm into the room. Her gray and orange kimono brought a feeling of comfort to Iroh.

Niu had been a healer for forty years, she had often patched up Iroh himself after one of Father's punishment sessions. There had been many times she had soothed angry welts and burns when Father had ordered the boys left untreated. Iroh was quite sure she had saved both Ozai and Iroh from death a hundred times. She had been the closest thing to real family that Ozai and Iroh ever had.

"He…fell," Iroh answered, unwilling to look into Niu's black eyes and face the truth of what he had done. Niu's dark eyes seemed to pierce into people's soul and Iroh's soul was too black, even for her.

Niu was already examining the fallen prince. "I can tell. He has had quite a nasty shock, he's unconscious with a lot of bruises," she murmured, her small sure hands checking every inch of Zuko. Iroh just held him, not sure what else to do. He had been trained in medicine, but all his skills had left his mind. "Oh, he'll have quite a bump on his head when he wakes."

"Is he all right?" Iroh whispered. "Will he live?" Would any of them survive Ozai's wrath?

"Nothing broken, thank Agni. I'll bandage him up and mix some herbs for the pain. A few days of bed and rest should be put him right as flame. I just need to examine him when he walks up to check for internal injuries," Niu said efficiently.

"Internal injuries?" Iroh whispered. That was the kiss of death on the battlefield, nothing could be done for them and those injured of it died lingering painful deaths.

"Bumps to the head are tricky, General Iroh. I have to be sure he did not injure his mind as well," Niu said, her voice not even cracking with emotion. Years of abuse by Sajja and Ozai had left her cold to the injuries of her patients. "But I don't think it was that bad," she continued, removing some bandages from her medicine bag.

"Carry him to the futon," she directed. Iroh followed her, carrying Zuko in his arms. He lay the prince down carefully on the soft sheets, hoping that Zuko was not feeling pain in his deep sleep.

Winding a long strip of linen around Zuko's head, Niu hummed to herself. Iroh remembered her humming to him during each healing. Iroh would wonder if that strange song gave Niu the ability to heal almost any wound, no matter how grievous. "He looks a lot like Ozai and you," she murmured quietly.

"He's a treasure," Iroh answered, wishing for Zuko to get up and open his eyes. He would give all his riches just to see the boy's mischievous grin. Niu was pouring a strange concoction down Zuko's throat. The boy coughed a bit, but didn't open his eyes.

"That should be it," Niu said. "You can sit with him if it helps you feel better. There is nothing I can do for him until he wakes. All we can do now is pray to Agni to protect his child."

* * *

So now, here he was. He did not know how long he had sat his lonely vigil. The inky night had turned to red dawn outside the window, but he took no comfort in the rebirth of the sun.

Iroh could feel the presence of the servants, but he felt so utterly alone. There had been two messages from the War Chamber to attend but he had ignored them all.

Nothing was more important then the safety of his little Zuko. He prayed, begging for Agni to restore Zuko to health. He had failed in his first attempt but if given another chance, Iroh would become a true guardian and teacher to his Zuko. He would guide him, nurture him and care about him.

The first thing he would do was reason some discipline into his lonely, overindulged nephew. He would not always be able to be around, but he would be there more then anyone else. He would give up drinking, he would cut down on womanizing. He would devote himself to the raising of this child, if only Agni would…

"Unka?" a hoarse little voice asked. Those beautiful golden eyes were awake, staring at him. "Hurts," the dear boy whimpered.

"I know…hush. Uncle is here," Iroh comforted his nephew, and thinking a silent prayer of thanks to the Gods. "You had a bit of a spill."

"Unka angwy?" the poor dear said, looking up miserably at his uncle as if expecting to be yelled at.

Iroh swallowed and patted Zuko's hand. Why would Zuko feel the need to worry? He supposed he did look a bit fierce now. Thank Agni the boy didn't remember Iroh's abuse of him. "I am not angry with you, my boy. You just rest and get better, agreed?" he said, before giving the boy a kiss on the forehead.

Iroh heard the guards at the door snap to attention as a heavy set of footsteps bounded inside. "I am not in the habit of getting people myself," said a familiar cold voice.

"Fada!" Zuko squealed happily, holding out his arms. His entire face was shining with clear worship.

Ozai awkwardly patted Zuko's shoulder, looking as if he thought the small toddler would bite. "What happened? Why wasn't he more carefully guarded? This boy is my heir and successor! I expect you have an explanation for this."

Iroh rose and bowed deeply, as he was expected to. Of course, Ozai would come visit, this was his son after all. "Yes, my lord. Prince Zuko was being a bit clumsy after sneaking out of bed and he fell," he liked smoothly.

Ozai turned to his son. "I'm very disappointed with you, my son. Such irresponsible behavior is not something I approve of," he said coldly.

Zuko most likely hadn't understood all the words said but the tone in Ozai's voice was enough to strip the smile from his face. "Pwin Zuko sowwy," he squeaked sadly.

"And learn to talk properly! Agni's thumbs, you are clumsy and slow! I expect improvement and soon," Ozai said, glaring down at his little son.

Iroh keenly remembered a thirteen year old who still stuttered at times. That hypocritical monster had some nerve. "He's just a child, my lord. He can't talk properly till he grows up a bit," Iroh reminded, smirking.

"When I want your opinion, I will inform you of that. My son must grow up quickly if he is to be a worthy successor to me. He must be molded exactly to become the perfect heir," Ozai answered.

"P-p-p-prince Zuko so..w..rry!" Zuko stuttered out, his eyes closed with the great effort of trying to hide his lisp. Iroh had tears in his eyes at this gesture. That brute had no right to command this child's love.

"Good boy. You have made me happy," Ozai returned the smirk, patting his son on the head. "You are my son, always remember that. You are mine." He turned to Iroh and smiled cruelly. "The great Dragon of the West is needed on the Western Front in a week. Just thought you should know."

* * *

The next few days past far too quickly. Zuko had been confined to his futon and Iroh had spent every spare minute with him. Even when he had to attend to council chambers to discuss the battle against the city of Jeng-San, his thoughts were only for Zuko.

He could not bear to tell the poor child that he would be leaving. The poor boy was already spoiled and isolated. He needed a family, not fawning servants and a distant father. Iroh would return, he would fight harder and return as soon as he could. Yet, how would he break the news?

The night before he left, he purchased some presents for his nephew. He hoped it would ease the blow. Zuko was waiting for him in bed, perked up for a story. "Nephew, we need to have a talk," he said, as he tucked his nephew into his futon.

"Unka look sad," Zuko noted, looking worried. He wrapped his arms around Iroh's neck. "Unka be happy now?" he asked.

"I have to leave tomorrow, Prince Zuko," Iroh explained, sitting down next to the toddler.

"NO!" Zuko snapped, grabbing Iroh's neck tigher. "No go!" he commanded haughtily. There was a glint of terror in the golden eyes that saddened Iroh. This child was guarded by an army and yet he felt unsafe.

"This dragon mask will guard you when I am gone," Iroh explained, showing the enormous red mask he had purchased to put on Zuko's bedroom wall.

Zuko only sobbed harder. "Why leave Pwin Zuko? Unka no like?" he wept pitifully.

"Don't be silly. Of course I…care about you. Please stop crying. A prince must be strong, even when sad. The whole people look to him to be brave. Can you be my strong boy and let me go to war?" Iroh asked. He knew Prince Zuko had absolutely no say in the matter, but Iroh had vowed to make positive changes in the prince's life. Teaching him responsibility was a good thing.

"Stay! Pwin Zuko love Unka, want Unka!" Prince Zuko wept, his eyes filling with tears. Starting off the lessons in self-control with the removal of the only stable family left to this boy was definitely not the best way to begin.

Iroh sighed. "I wish I could, my boy. But I have to go fight the bad men," he explained. He could not abandon his troops, Ozai would never allow him to stay away from battle for long.

"Fwom bad men who huht Mama?" Zuko enquired tearfully, his chin trebling with more tears.

Iroh smoothed back Zuko's hair. "Yes, my nephew. Bad people like that, it's my job to protect the Fire Nation from those people," he explained. Yes, the bad people who stood in the way of Ozai having the entire world crawling at his feet, the bad people who had the nerve to resist being conquered.

Zuko nodded sadly, and wrapped his arms around Iroh's neck. "Come back vewwy thoon. Pwin Zuko love Unka," he whimpered pitifully. This boy still loved him after Iroh had nearly killed him. He knew Zuko didn't remember the events, but this unconditional love was terrifying.

"I swear I will be back soon." Iroh avoided looking at Zuko's scar by his ear. He never wanted to see Zuko's milk white skin scarred again. He would protect this boy from the world for as long as he could. He would protect and teach him all he could. He would care for him and guide him. The problem was, he know that would not be enough.

Bring him peace  
Bring him joy  
He is young  
He is only a boy  
You can take  
You can give  
Let him be  
Let him live  
If I die, let me die  
Let him live  
Bring him home

----:Les Miserables

Reviews:

_**Inkheart**-I am so honored. Being able to make a reader care enough about a character to cry shows that I am gaining skills in writing. Hehe, I hyperventilated a lot during Downfall, writing Zuko and Katara battling was quite a rush, sitting and typing madly, not entirely sure how far I would have Zuko take it. Thank you, I can't wait to finish this scroll (I plan for at least six scrolls of about 8 chapters each) Actually, the lisp based off my sweet little neighbor Shira who is two and lisps. She's my model for Zuko. Yes, the little baby Mitsu mention is Zula. _

_**DragonFairez**-Yes, he really is plump and huggable. I'd sure love to hug him. _

_**Sleepingdragon**-I promise more Zhao in the third scroll! Yes, push Zhao around. It will only make him meaner when he has power. _

_**1bzwriter**--I update as often as I can, but midterms limit my time. I will update once every two weeeks at the latest, so never fear. So glad that my writing is a treat. Zuko is so cute and I love him so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and it satisfies you! _

_**  
Wiaku**-Thank you so much. I plan to write, though your threats are greatly appreciated. I worked for a few months planning this story out before I began writing and I made sure to research and diagram accordingly. I am so glad you enjoyed it and I am so honored I added respect to the canon. You will definitely see more of this story, I have at least five scrolls and around thirty-five chapters planned. I will finish or die trying, and your threats are duly understood. Hehe, tie me to the chair? Hehe, consider myself warned. _

_**Jade Raven93**-I am so glad you are enjoying my story. I liked Iroh throwing Zhao overboard too, it seems to be a popular scene. Everyone loves to hate Zhao. _

-the story has an awsome _plot (Thank you, as I wrote above, I spent a lot of time planning out the plot) _  
-it's really well written _(You'll have to thank my beta reader Sarah for that) _  
-I like crying from stories like this _(I love writing sad stories and crying shows I am doing my job right) _  
-I also kind of like being kept in suspense (That's my job, keeping you in suspense)  
-it's really funny _(I also like writing humor as a balance to the angst. Balance is good. Glad you like the humor) _  
-Zuko made me smile so many times _(He is adorable, I just want to cuddle him) _  
-it easily ties in with the show (_Thanks, I work hard at that) _  
-Zhao got thrown overboard (I just had to say that) _I see Zhao abuse really is popular. _

_I'll keep writing, you keep reviewing! _


	7. Thus Saith the Lord

Dedicated to Aviaq, for her amazing review! Okay, we get some wonderful Iroh, Zuko and Ozai action and some sibling issues come to the surface. Sorry about the Holocaust imagery, but my class on the Concentration camps is starting to get to me. Warning for child abuse, murder, mischief and little Zuko's loose tongue. Now, read, review and tell me if you wish more time spent on little Zuko or close this scroll and start Zuko's adventures as a student. As always, thank to SarahNev for her editor skills, sorting through my bad grammar. I will no longer answer reviews here but use the review response service by unless it's a question that I want everyone to know. Hope you understand. Now, read and enjoy! Have a happy holidays!

Thus Saith the Lord 

Iroh had long concluded that there was a moment in every young royal's life when they realized that they were special. Of course, every toddler thought of his or her self as the center of the world. Yet, for a Prince of the Fire Nation, there would be a time when they figured out that they just happened to be right.

For Iroh, the moment had come when he had seen his father execute a man. Iroh's tutor had solemnly intoned that one day; it would be up to Iroh to administer justice. Iroh remembered that moment as a time of terror. One day, the entire nation would look to him; he would have to spend his life becoming someone like his father. Iroh had gotten sick and vomited, only the warm hand of his brother on his shoulder prevented him from breaking down completely.

Although Iroh had not been raised to the position of Fire Lord, he was still a tool of his father and brother. He spent every day killing people. When he was not killing them directly, he was planning ways to kill them better. To return sooner to his beloved nephew, Iroh found himself becoming more relentless in his attacks.

The air had become fetid with rotting bodies. There had been so much carnage on the battlefield. Iroh found he had begun measuring the days not by the rising and setting of the sun, but by the hundreds of lives who would not live to see another die. Hundreds were dying on both sides. Iroh felt like making an alliance with one of the other two nations against the others would be wise. Preferably uniting with the Earth Kingdom.

Fighting Earthbenders was hard. Earth had a smothering affect on flames, and few things could protect the troops from the massive bundlers and rockslides. Hundreds of troops over the years had been battered and smothered by massive pieces of earth. Iroh had learned not to get attached to get soldiers. They died too fast.

Of course, the Fire Nation did have the advantage of technology. Battering rams, catapults and flaming arrows were putting dents into the Earth Kingdom cities. They were being starved and bombarded; the town could not last long.

Even while Iroh was on campaign, the stewards kept a close accounting of Zuko's behavior. The letters they wrote brightened up Iroh's lonely existence on the frontlines. Today, he had received a report from the capital right after a particularly hard battle.

** "My lord General Iroh, son of Fire-Lord Sajja, may you live a thousand years, **

** I pray that this letter finds you victorious and well. Your humble servant is pleased to report that Prince Zuko is still healthy and in good spirits. The young prince does pine for his uncle, but the servants try to fill his day as to distract him. Our young master has developed a habit of sneaking away from his servants. Half of the day is spent chasing after him and trying to find him. He is quite good at hiding, showing excellent skills that will serve him in martial arts. **

** The Firelord had insisted that we work on his son's lisp, as it ill befits a prince to stammer so. I am also pleased to report that he is making excellent progress. With some practice, the lisp should be entirely eliminated, as his Majesty wishes. **

** Prince Zuko is following the schedule you left us, though I think he requires a stricter diet that does not allow sugar. Yesterday, he wandered into the kitchen and amused himself by walking past the servants. He was quite pleased to notice that all servants genuflected to the floor when he toddled past them. Prince Zuko giggled at that, walking back and forth so that people were forced to bow repeatedly. The dear master most likely thought it was a big game. He then plopped into the lap of one of the maids and insisted on being fed cake and candy until he was sick. **

** Prince Zuko talks about you constantly. He keeps saying that you are off protecting him and how proud he is of you. He is working diligently at Firebending control and has managed to set only a few people on fire. As for furniture, I am happy to see that nearly all the pieces ruined by displays of temper were not precious antiques. **

** The Fire-Lord has come to visit Prince Zuko three days ago. Prince Zuko was on his best behavior and the Fire-Lord was pleased with the control his son displayed over his lisp. He brought the Prince a toy sword, a symbol of your master's future power. **

** His highness the Prince wishes me to tell you that he "misses Uncle very much and wants Uncle to come home. Prince Zuko loves Uncle!" **

**In service to the Flame, **

**Tsunayoshi of the clan Kaibara **

Iroh missed Zuko so much. He sighed, he just had to keep fighting until the enemy was subdued and then he could see him. He should be allowed to just go home and care for the Nation's future, not stay here and kill people. He could read between the lines, he knew Zuko was being a hellion. No one was allowed to discipline the Prince before his Agni Shahr ceremony, so Zuko was given tacit free range to indulge all his whims. At the thought of the rite of childhood, Iroh shuddered.

Zuko still had some time before he was thrust into the cold, cruel world of adulthood. He still had until his fourth birthday before he was subjected to the tortures of royal tutors. They would hurt him, break him and transform him into a proper heir to the throne. They would prepare him to be cruel, blood-thirsty and inhuman, just like his father. And his uncle.

Iroh remembered how he had spent the day. Hundreds of prisoners from small hamlets had been captured. It had been Iroh's job to select the ones for death and the ones for slave labor. Each day, people would be marched passed him and Iroh would decide their fates. A whole range of ages, from the very young to the very old would stand before him for judgment for the grievous crime of being born to the wrong nation. Their faces were so hopeless and pale. Iroh did not like doing this but it was necessary. He barely glanced up from his maps as the prisoners would be brought before him.

A young captain, strong and healthy. He would be tortured for information and if he survived that, he would be publicly executed in front of the remaining prisoners to lower morale. Left, he would live for a few more hours.

An old man, too old to work. Right, he would be killed immediately. There was no use for him.

A young pretty maiden, perfect for sordid amusement. Left, to servitude. She would be taken to the soldier's camps. Iroh had seen many girls kill themselves before that fate, but there were always more to be captured.

A young child, clinging pitifully to his older brother. The child was too young to be much use, but the older brother would make an excellent slave. With a hand, he gestured for the pair to be separated. The child would be killed while the older brother sent to slavery. One to the right, one to the left.

Iroh tried to ignore the terrified screaming as prisoners met their fates. After twenty years, he should be numb. He kept remembering what his General had told him. "Learn to take the Fire Lords at their words. They said extermination." They meant it.

Iroh hoped this dreadful business to be over soon and him to be back with his nephew as quickly as possible. The only thing that haunted him was what Zuko would think of him if he knew what his uncle did. Iroh's innocent precious nephew would not understand why his "Unka" did the things he did. The strange thing was, Iroh did not know why either.

"My lord general, we've nearly broken through the walls. We are ready to charge!" called Captain Yumiko, her long braid flopping as she stuck her head into the tent. Iroh put down the letter. "When can we sack the city?" she said eagerly.

"Excellent, have the rhinos saddled," Iroh commanded. "Hang on, nephew. I'm coming soon!" he whispered, as he donned his sword to pay the blood toll for seeing his family. He supposed everything required a sacrifice.

* * *

"Uncle! Uncle!" came a happy voice as Iroh dismounted from his palanquin. Waiting by the garden by the stables was Iroh's precious little nephew. How much he had grown. Iroh could see he had gotten taller, and the fat cheeks had started to thin out. He was developing into quite a handsome young boy; Hanae would have been so proud.

"Shouldn't you be having your nap?" Iroh asked, kneeling down and embracing his sweet little hell raiser.

"We are going to have fun!" the little boy squealed, ignoring the question entirely. "Time to play!" He smelled so fresh and clean, without the stench of battle, like the oasis in a desert. Now he could leave sadness behind.

* * *

Being at home with Zuko was just as much an adventure as being at war and only slightly safer. The little boy was hyper and could not sit still for a moment. Iroh found himself spending his time cooling the fires Zuko created. The boy was still nocturnal and completely starved for attention. Iroh found himself out of breath, trying to keep up with his nephew.

There was one thing that had changed about Zuko. The young heir to the throne was now quite aware of the fact that the "Prince" in Prince Zuko was not merely a part of his name. Zuko was quite conscious to the fact that he was very important. He had begun at least ten sentences with the words, "When I am Fire-Lord," and had become quite gleeful at ordering others around him. Iroh hoped he would grow out of this stage.

If only Zuko would obey him! The boy refused to listen to anyone, and his winsome charm was hard to resist. One look from his golden eyes was enough to gain him whatever he wished. Iroh was at his wits end with him!

Yet, when Iroh would tuck his sleepy nephew into bed; he would forget Zuko's mischief. Iroh would be reminded in the early morning, when he would be rudely awoken by a overexcited toddler.

* * *

After a week, things got worse. Iroh was sitting through a boring dinner party for high ranking warriors, counting the hours that he could return to his rooms. He just hated talking to vapid, bloodthirsty people who often were as uncultured as Waterbenders. Although most of the court was well educated, often the newly honored lacked the polish of the court. He had no interest in discussing the finer points of Fire Nation propaganda over tea.

He had nearly dozed off when he noticed a small figure tiptoe into the room. Zuko had crept out of bed and sneaked into the dining room! That boy would be sitting in the corner for hours when Iroh got his hands on him. The little prince walked up to the nobility seated around the low table. He began to introduce himself to the guests as he put sweets and cakes into his pockets.

Iroh was too shocked to react when he noticed the uninvited visitor. He wanted to creep over and drag his young relation out but he could not do that without making a scene.

The other guests reverently bowed their heads and made small talk with their young master, but the small talk was not going as Iroh hoped. The prince was just babbling whatever came to his honest little mind. Zuko was always too honest to a fault and had no ability to control his mouth.

"Hello, I'm Prince Zuko," he chirped happily to each one before commenting on whatever came to mind. "I'm going to be your Fire Lord thomeday."

"Who are you? Can I have your cake?" he asked one astonished young Yuuyan archer, who nearly dropped her tea in surprise. The poor girl had been being courted by Corporal Zhao and had been looking for a way to get away.

"Good evening, your highness. I'm Mei of the Clan Takamoto and ummm…of course you may have my cake," she said, quite stunned. Iroh coughed nervously and wondered where the heck were Zuko's attendants. "I hope you enjoy it, my young master."

"You are nice. Can I marry you? Then you give me your dethert all the time." he asked, stuffing the cake into his mouth. Iroh would have chuckled at the child's pertness if everyone else was not looking so shocked.

"Your highness…honors me," Mei said, her cheeks aflame. Iroh made a mental note to apologize to her as soon as he could. Then Zuko knocked some tea off the table with his elbow as he reached for the rich dessert. The hot liquid landed in the lap of the young Corporal Zhao, who gave his prince a murderous glare before excusing himself to change his robes. Maybe the prince's presence was not so bad after all. "And thank you, young master," Mei said with a grin.

"You awe really fat," Zuko said, turning to a famous general of the Fire Nation, who had served as one of Iroh's tutors. Iroh had been wrong. Zuko's presence was not bad, it was a sheer catastrophe! Iroh wondered if avoiding boulders would have been easier. "You don't need dethert. Gimme!"

"Your highness is better fed then taught," mumbled the general, glaring at Iroh, who had to remind himself to breathe. This was a disaster. Ozai was going to be furious when he heard about this. Please, Agni, just let Ozai be delayed at a meeting till Iroh could extract the nephew.

Before Iroh could get a hold on the situation, all Hell broke loose. The general's fat wife furiously screamed as Zuko ducked beneath the table and stole her slipper. He held it up, giggling with glee at his new trophy. "Look, Unka!" he called out, waving his prize happily.

"For the love of Agni, Prince Zuko, put it back," Iroh demanded, realizing how badly the party had been ruined.

Zuko cheerfully obeyed, creeping below and replacing the slipper on the woman's fat foot. The woman continued screaming as red liquid flowed from her white stocking clad foot. "I'm dying!"

"It's just a cherry tomato," Mei explained, trying to pacify the situation. "His highness must have just put it inside. No harm done!" Iroh had already planned to have a long talk with Zuko once he got the boy out of the room.

Since parties were notoriously boring, everyone seemed amused at Zuko's antics. "Three cheers for our prince, conqueror of the dinner party," called out Lady Sorekai, a pretty young countess. Uproarious applause followed. Zuko blushed and bowed slightly to the audience, enjoying the attention.

Suddenly, the guards snapped to attention as a gong was rung. The rowdiness dropped to an absolute silence as every head dropped to the floor. The Fire-Lord had arrived.

"May I ask what is going on here?" Ozai asked in a dangerous voice. He looked furious. He had managed to hide his wrath well enough but Iroh could see the murderous anger in the tightness of his jaw. "Why is Prince Zuko at this party? I don't recall him being invited."

No one answered. Everyone was too busy trying to stay inconspicuous and out of the line of fire. Ozai's metal capped boots clattered against the marble floors, making everyone shudder. He slowly made his way to his trembling child, who was in trouble and knew it. The poor boy's eyes were darting about, as if trying to find a place to hide. There was nothing. The unfortunate child was trapped and all alone. Iroh wanted to run to him but knew that would only make things worse.

Mei sighed. "That poor child," she whispered sadly, obviously figuring out in how much trouble Zuko was in. "He did not mean to be naughty."

Father and son were finally united in the middle of the floor. Ozai glared down at his son for a long moment, making the boy cower. With the level of hero worship Zuko had for his father, it must have seemed like Agni Himself was glowering at him. "Prince Zuko, why are you here?" Ozai asked finally.

"I'm thorry, I won't do it again!" Zuko pleaded, wilting under such negative attention.

"Answer the question." Ozai's voice could have rivaled a Waterbender in his chilling character.

"Fada…Father. I wanted to thee you," Prince Zuko whispered, obviously terrified of his father. Iroh was disgusted by how much Ozai was overreacting to a simple innocent child. He and Ozai had done far worse in their youth.

"Did that give you the right to leave your chambers, sneak away and be disobedient and rude?" Ozai asked softly. "Did it give you the right to embarrass your family?"

Zuko had no idea what his father was saying and merely stared up at him. "I'm thowwy," he repeated, on the verge of tears. "I did not mean to be bad."

"Well, then we shall have to have a little chat about how this can be avoided in the future," Ozai said, grabbing Zuko by the scruff on his neck. "Come along."

Zuko whimpered softly as he was dragged out of the room. Iroh noticed with dismay that Ozai had heated his hands, which meant being held would be incredible painful for the poor child. This was not going to go well.

He followed silently behind his brother, wondering what he could do for his nephew. It was forbidden to strike a child before his Agni Shahr, but with Ozai's temper, Iroh truly feared for his nephew's safety.

"Father, I…" Zuko mewled, still trying to save himself from punishment. Although no one else had ever punished him, Zuko seemed to have internalized that his father was not to be trifled with. He looked so bewildered and unaided that Iroh wondered if it would be worth the punishment to try and assassinate Ozai right there.

Ozai ignored his son. Hauling his docile and rather petrified son into a side room, Ozai steered him to a large metal dresser. "If you can't behave properly in public, then you can remain alone," he informed his wide-eyed son. Before the child could answer, Ozai opened the closet door and shoved his son inside. "You can stay in here until you learn your lesson," he said harshly.

"Father, no!" Prince Zuko pleaded, tears rolling down his cheeks as the door slammed in his face. "Fadah, it's dark. Pleathe, let me out, let me out, let me OUT! I'm thcard!" he shrieked, pounding on the doors. The child kicked and screamed at the walls of his iron prison, hyperventilating between shrieks of terror. His voice was growing ragged, Zuko was not breathing properly. He was on the verge of a complete fit! "Let me out, Fada. I'm sowwy! Please…please…dark, so dark," he wept through the doors.

"Be quiet!" Ozai ordered, giving the door a hard smack. "If there is not perfect silence, I will give you something to cry about," he threatened. "The sooner you learn your lesson about obedience, the sooner I will let you out."

Iroh stepped forward. "He can't breathe, my lord. Please, you have to let him out!" he protested. He felt tears sting in his own eyes. "It's dark in there! He's afraid of the dark."

"No son of mine is afraid of the dark. My son fears nothing. He will learn courage," Ozai intoned.

"Unka! Let me out, pleath," Zuko cried, still pounding on the doors. The wheezing was getting worse, as was his lisp.

"General, this is called discipline. Perhaps it's a foreign concept to you?" Ozai purred, his voice cruel at Iroh's fury. "My son will be perfectly obedient and dutiful."

"Yes. And I remember a young boy sobbing hysterically when shoved into a closet," Iroh spat back, itching to rip the door open and rescue his nephew. "It did not teach him obedience or duty. But you would know that better then me."

Ozai stared at his brother hatefully. Iroh had pushed his luck. He motioned to two guards stationed at the door. "Guard our young prince and makes sure no one disturbs him. Should anyone try and approach the door, kill them," he ordered, with a deadly smirk. "I'll be along later to deal with my son. Everyone else is to leave the room."

Iroh knew Ozai would only need a reason to humiliate him by having Iroh dragged out. He sighed, trying to avoid looking at the closet and stormed off to his office. He had tea to drink, heavily laced with alcohol.

* * *

Iroh had long since given up hope that he and his brother would ever be close again. He had done so much for Ozai, he had taken whippings for him, he had kept his secrets, he had been his friend, he had been his general and Iroh had even damned himself in the eyes of the Gods. His hands were so dirty, soaked with the blood of his own family. He remembered the day ten years ago.

_ Iroh stood in the garden. He should not be here; he had better things to do then indulge Hanae's love for the dramatic. He had no idea why she felt the need to make him meet her here at midnight. _

_ "Iroh, thank Agni," he heard a familiar voice say. Emerging from the rose bushes was Hanae, dressed in a dark cloak. Holding her hand was Ozai, looking surly and pale. "Thank you for meeting me here," she whispered. _

_ "At your service, my lady. What can I do for the Crown Princess and her consort?" Iroh needled, knowing how easily he could anger his brother._

_ "Oh shut it, you deformed midget. We aren't here for your word games," Ozai fired back. _

_ "Please, my dear ones. Can't you put aside this idiotic rivalry and just cooperate?" Hanae pleaded. Her voice was shaking. "I need your help." _

_ "All right, all right. Just tell me how I can serve you so I can get back to insulting your husband," Iroh said, earning another glare. _

_ "The Fire-Lord had me brought to his chambers today. He told me he was tired of me miscarrying his heirs. He said the only question was if it was because my Ozai 'wasn't a real man' to give me strong children or if it was because of my 'faults'. He said he'd test me to see the experiment. He's going to…," and with that, Hanae melted into Ozai's arms. Those cruel arms were always so gentle with Hanae. _

_ Iroh hung his head. "I'd give my life for you, sister, but if I defended you, I would have to. I'd be executed on the spot. Even your big lug of a husband can't go up against the Fire lord," he sighed, hating his slimy father even more. The man seemed to thrive on causing misery; thousands had been hurt at his hands. Nearly all the people Iroh had ever loved had suffered at his hands and Iroh had longed to take him down. Yet, that was impossible. _

_ "Separately, no. But together, the three of us can take down your father and put Ozai on the throne. United together, we can do this. I remember once when you loved each other more then you loved the air you breathed. I know you both hurt each other but that is not important. I need you both," Hanae explained, her golden eyes shining with determination. _

_ "Do you have any idea what you are asking?" Iroh gaped. This was treason, patricide and worse, it was cooperating with Ozai. _

_ "I told you he would cower out," Ozai muttered darkly, holding his wife even more tightly. _

_ "If you have any love for me, then you will join hands and stand with me against an enemy who has mortally wounded us all. He is responsible for all the problems we suffer and I say we make him pay!" Hanae said, intensity in every fiber of her being. _

_ Ozai and Iroh stared at each other wearily. "How do I know he won't deceive me again?" Iroh asked angrily. _

_ "It would take someone as selfish as you to think I'd betray someone trying to help my wife," Ozai snapped back, towering over his brother. "Or perhaps someone so self-centered can't grasp the meaning of the word love?" _

_ 'Selfish? You are the most self-centered person I have ever met. I recall you betraying me to Father, you stupid sycophant. Is that too b-b-b-big of a word for you, b-b-b-b-brother?" Iroh mocked back. He wanted to strangle his brother with his bare hands, just kill every member of this depraved family. _

_ "That's it; show Hanae your true colors. You always considered me beneath you, you pompous, self-righteous egocentric. You always pushed me to the side. Now that I have everything you wanted, you are just jealous," Ozai spat, making a flame in his fists. _

_ "You mean everything you stole. You are beneath me, you loathsome toady. No matter what Father said, I'm still the elder son. You will always be wearing my borrowed robes," Iroh retorted, clenching his fists to hold in his rage. They knew just how to hurt each other. _

_ "Another Agni Kai will settle this, or are you going to lose your nerve and cower again? I should never have spared your life. This time, I won't hold back," Ozai said eagerly. He wanted to fight. _

_ Iroh tensed. He may be the cleverer fighter but no one could match Ozai in terms of brute strength. He would most likely die. Well, he would not back down this time. What happened, happened. He had nothing to live for anyway. _

_ "Both of you will shut up before I make you. I don't want to hear another word out of both of you. You will keep your mouths shut and your ears open. Is that clear? You are both behaving like children!" Hanae broke in, stepping between them. Her glare instantly silenced both of them. She was relentless when she wanted something and neither of them wanted to get in her way. Ozai and Iroh both turned away, trying not to look at each other. _

_ "Do you want me dead?" she continued shrilly. "Because if you fight each other instead of your father, that is what is going to happen. I'm going to be raped or worse and your father will continue to play the two of you against each other, getting what he wants. For the love of Agni, isn't this worth putting aside your hatred of each other?" she demanded, taking out a dagger. "If you two can't cooperate, then I might as well end it here. I will not allow myself to be abused by your father," she said recklessly. _

_ "NO!" both brothers shouted, rushing to restrain her. Iroh cared deeply about Hanae and he would never allow her to hurt herself. Ozai had already embraced his bride and wrestled the dagger from his wrist. "Try that again and we'll tie you up," they said at the same time. _

_ "Good. Now you are working together. Keep it up and we may survive this event," Hanae said, with an iron smile that chilled both brothers. "Here is the plan." _

* * *

_ "Daughter in law, how lovely you look in the moonlight," Father said, walking into Hanae's room. Hanae had been combing her dark hair, letting it down from the elaborate coils on top of her head. She did look like a vision, fragile and elegant. _

_ "Thank you, your majesty," Hanae said, pulling away from him in fear. "I must beg your pardon, but it is improper for me to remain alone with you. You'll forgive me but I must find my husband." _

_ "Pride won't help you with what I am about to do with you, my pretty little miss. You are about to see what it is like to have a real man. A pretty little flower like you, it's about time you were plucked," Father whispered, stroking Hanae's hair. "Such lovely hair." _

_ "My husband admires it," Hanae threatened, trying to get away from the Fire Lord. _

_ "Then why can't he get you pregnant?" Sajja asked. "That worthless son of mine is inconsequential. I could make you a queen, you know. I'll get rid of your eunuch of a husband and you can rule at my feet." _

_ "I prefer to remain at my husband's side. You'll excuse me," Hanae muttered, shaking off the Fire Lord's touch. _

_ "On your knees, girl. I'm your master, I hold your life in my hands. I could make your life very miserable if I am not happy. Your husband could die a mysterious death. I could have you imprisoned, beaten or executed. Your life is mine, my lady," Father hissed softly, walking around Hanae. " Why fight it? I am not unattractive. I may even promise to be gentle," _

_ Visions of Iroh's mother filled his mind. He had tortured his first wife into a fate worse then death. He would not hurt Hanae! _

_ "Your majesty, are you so at a loss for women that you must force them?" Hanae enquired, guaranteeing that Father would lose his temper. _

_ "I should remove your tongue for that, you little wench. Perhaps I should be more clear. We can do this by your own free choice, or I can summon the guards and have you tied down. Either way, I will have you." _

_ "NO!" Ozai stepped out behind the curtains. "You will not touch her," he snapped. _

_ "Oh come now, Ozai. You should be used to second pickings by now. Perhaps you'd like to watch and see how it's done? I think it would be very educational, my son." _

_ "Can I share in the education too, Father?" Iroh demanded, stepping out and flanking his brother. _

_ "The two of you united together again. How adorable! Perhaps Ozai should be reminded that he stole your birthright, Iroh. This does not concern you. Get out of the way," Sajja said, a flicker of fear in his eyes. _

_ "You can't separate us anymore. You can't torture us anymore. You can't scare us anymore. You can't divide and conquer. It's time you realized that," Ozai said. "This is for Mother!" _

_ "You are finished. You will never bar our happiness again," Hanae smirked, holding out her hands to her two defenders. _

_ "Goodbye, Father. You always liked pain," Iroh said. Mirroring his brother's movements perfectly, the two Fire Masters sent identical ribbon of flames into their father's nostrils. It would be a mark free death, but eminently painful. Just as Father deserved. _

_ Sajja, son of Souzen, the most powerful man in the world died screaming in pain, his eyes shocked and confused. Yet, was that a flicker of pride in his eyes, as he writhed in agony? Iroh, Hanae and Ozai watched him thrash about, as the flames consumed him from the inside. Nothing more then he deserved. _

_ There was a moment of shock as the three friends watched the despot die, till the light in his eyes finally dimmed. It was like breathing fresh air again. Father was gone, he was never going to hurt them again. _

_ The three of them fall to the floor, drained of energy. "He's really dead," Hanae whispered. _

_ "We are free." Iroh held out his shaking hand to his brother. Surely, after the nightmare of their father had past, they could finally put everything aside. "Please, brother. Let us forget the past," he begged. He wanted to embrace his brother again. He had missed him more then words could say. _

_ Ozai looked so torn for a moment. He stared at his father's body, still lying there like an exorcized demon. "Iroh, what have I done?" he whispered, his voice shaking. _

_ "We eliminated a threat to our happiness. Now it is all over. Hanae is safe. The torture we endured is no more, my brother," Iroh clarified. _

_ "We can rule together, Iroh will be your loyal general, I your devoted queen and you the love of our lives. We can have everything we always dreamed of," Hanae broke in happily. _

_ "We murdered the anointed one of Agni. We killed our own father. How could you be so cavalier?" Ozai demanded, looking angry. His eyes had narrowed in his pale face. _

_ "The anointed one of Agni who wanted to rape your wife. The father who never touched us in caring, but only tortured us. Get a hold on yourself, brother. He deserved what he got," Iroh spat angrily. "You hated him." _

_ "And what is to stop anyone else from deciding that I deserve death? If you were willing to kill one Fire-Lord, you are willing to kill another!" Ozai answered distractedly. "I can't trust you. I can't trust anyone." _

_ "My love, you can depend on us. Iroh and I would never hurt you. We love you. Please, my darling one, my master and husband, I know you are afraid. But everything is all right now," Hanae soothed. _

_ "I am master of a den of serpents. Everyone trying to kill each other, everyone consumed with a lust for power. My own father wanted to hurt my wife, my family keeps killing one another. I will not allow this to continue. I will be in charge; I will be the master unquestioned!" Ozai whispered his voice tight. "No one can be trusted." _

_ "Can I be believed?" Hanae asked sharply, clearly alarmed at her husband's fury. "I share your bed, I share your pain, and I share in your happiness. I am completely loyal to you." _

_ "I am not talking about you, Hanae. I would stake my life on you," Ozai said, taking his wife's hand. "You are my soul." He turned to his brother and tone softened. "As for you, Iroh, the answer is yes. I have missed you too. I just need one favor." _

_ "Name it. Anything in the world, my brother,'' Iroh offered, ready to make some concessions for peace. _

_ "Kneel before the entire court tomorrow and swear your allegiance to me. Declare that you have no right to the throne and that you renounce your place as eldest son. Vow fealty as my loyal vassal. Then the past will be forgotten," Ozai held out his own hand. "Then everything will be perfect." _

_ "If you need my public humiliation to seal our friendship, then you can choke on your own paranoia," Iroh said sadly. "I will kneel to my lord, I will abase myself for my commanding officer, but I will never cower to a friend." _

_ "A Fire Lord can't have friends, only vassals. A Fire Lord can have no higher loyalty then his people. I can't allow my personal feelings to interfere. You will take your place as my confidant on your knees tomorrow or you will cease to be a part of my private circle," Ozai said coldly. "I will not hesitate to destroy anyone who gets in my way." _

_ "It's just a ceremony, Iroh. Please, just do this for peace," Hanae pleaded, unwilling to stop her dream of peace. _

_ "I bowed before you once and you flung me away. This time, I will stand at your side as a Prince of the Fire Nation, a General and the brother of the Fire Lord," Iroh retorted. _

_ "You are nothing but what I allow you to be. My will shall be done and no one shall question it. I will do anything it takes to remain Lord. Don't push me further," Ozai warned. _

_ "You are the one who has done the pushing. If you can't trust me, then why should I want your friendship?" Iroh enquired. _

_ "Of course you want friendship. Don't be foolish," Hanae broke in, but both brothers ignored her. _

_ "This is your last chance, Iroh. Please, if you care about me, you'll do this one thing for me. I thought you cared about me. Unless Father was right, unless you truly want to see me pushed back into the shadows. Perhaps you miss the attention you used to receive? Don't you want to prove him wrong, brother? One simple step is all it would take." _

_ "Why should we discuss such unpleasant topics, husband. Iroh's loyalty is unquestioned, it should not matter," Hanae whispered, holding onto her husband. _

_ "I made the step. It's up to him to decide if he wishes to remain at my side," Ozai said. _

_ Iroh shook his head. "Goodbye, brother. Long live the Fire-Lord," he answered, walking out of the room, leaving his destroyed family behind. _

_ "Don't turn your back to me!" Ozai commanded sharply. "Iroh, come back here! IROH!"_

Iroh heard footsteps past by his door. He opened it and found Ozai holding his son and walking with him down the hall back to his bedroom. "You are very important to me. I don't like punishing you, but it's for your own good. I am your father and I know best. So if you don't listen to me, I will have to be strict with you," Ozai was telling him in a soothing tone. "But as long as you listen to me, as long as you obey me, nothing bad will ever happen to you."

"Never dithobey you again, Father," Zuko said pathetically, his eyes still shining with love. There was a defeat in his pose that made it clear that Zuko's delightful spirit had been crushed.

"Good boy. I know you will grow up to be the strong, obedient and clever son I need. Because you stopped crying when I told you too, tomorrow we'll go rhino riding together, just you and me. Then I am going to buy you some beautiful toys, just pick out whatever you want from the craftsman. All right?" Ozai said, completely neglecting the fact that Zuko was far too young to go riding and that affection could not be bought.

"Thank you, thank you, Father."

Of course, Iroh should turn a blind eye to the whole affair. How often did a prince of the Fire nation have a happy moment?

Once I called you brother  
Once I thought the chance  
to make you laugh  
Was all I ever wanted...  
This was my home  
All this pain and devastation  
How it tortures me inside  
All the innocent who suffer  
From your stubbornness and pride...

You who I called brother  
How could you have come to hate me so?  
Is this what you wanted?  
Then let my heart be hardened  
And never mind how high the cost may grow  
This will still be so!

-Thus Saith the Lord, Prince of Egypt


	8. We Are One

Sorry for the delay, but the season finale knocked me off balance. Okay, this is the final chapter of this scroll. Look for "The Chosen: Scroll Two" coming soon, discussing Zuko's first adventure as a young boy of six, which I hope you will read.Special thanks to Sarah Nev, for being the best! Big cheers to 1bzwriter, who I plan to torment as much as possible and Aviaq, the world's greatest artists! Also, thanks to all my reviewers, you mean the universe to me!

In this chapter, we meet Zula and a glimpse of young Hanae and Ozai. Also, everything changes for the characters!

We are One 

"I WANT IT NOW!" came a shriek. Iroh sighed and tried to keep himself calm. He had been away from Zuko barely five months and the sweet little toddler he remembered had turned into a brat. How Zuko had wept when he had been forced to leave, how tenderly he had kissed Iroh's hands and begged him to return as soon as possible. Iroh had counted the days till he could hug his nephew again. He had come home to a monster.

His frustration was growing by the moment. He had returned from the battle of Khor Teni triumphant, having sacked the city and imprisoned their queen. Everyone was calling him a hero, even Ozai had grudgingly congratulated him.

Yet, Agni had to ruin the perfect moment and make Zuko go through a phase of temper tantrums. If the child was denied his slightest whim, he began throwing things at people and setting anything within reach on fire. He had began bullying the servants with threats of telling his father that he was unhappy with them. To the already overworked slaves of the palace, that was enough to make anyone shiver in terror. The servants had begun to resort catering to anything the Prince desired. Desperate letters had been sent back to Iroh, begging him to return and instill some discipline in Zuko. No one dared tell the Fire Lord about his son's behavior and Zuko was too awed by his father to speak very much in his presence.

"I thaid now!" Zuko shrieked, throwing a toy at his nursemaid's head. "I'm the prince and you are just a thlave!" The entire incident which had stirred such royal ire had been over Zuko being asked to get ready for bed. The boy's eyes were sagging with exhaustion but he was as stubborn as his father!

Iroh knew it was bad luck to hit a child before his Agni Shahr but Zuko was tempting him just a bit too much. He tried to think of this as a general would. Why was Zuko behaving in this manner? How should he know, what kind of problems did toddlers have?

He knew what the problem was. Ozai was a terrible father, he divided his time into a unique form of parenting consisting of terror and spoiling. There were a few harrowing incidents of terrorizing his son into submission like that dreadful episode in the closet. The majority of the Fire Lord's time was consumed with work, which even Iroh accepted as needed. It was the few blessedly pleasant incidents of spoiling the boy something rotten that annoyed the Dragon of the West. After that party disaster, Ozai had purchased a room filled with toys and a baby komodo rhino for his son. Now Zuko was completely impossible to deal with.

He sighed and continued reading his scroll, trying to figure out how to best approach the situation. "When you are ready to act like a person and stop this infernal racket, please tell me. I really think you should stop," he informed his nephew quietly, unwilling to give Zuko the reaction he wanted.

"I don't care what you think! I want to go ride my rhino now!" Zuko shouted. "I'm the crown prince, what I thay goes!"

Iroh had heard enough. He had a good deal amount of work to deal with and he had no time to deal with Zuko's naughtiness and disrespect. "You are not acting like a prince, you are acting in a horrible manner and I am very displeased with you. I don't know why you are acting so badly but if your highness will permit me, I think I will excuse myself and find somewhere more enjoyable to be," he said, rising from his chair and exiting the room before he did something to Zuko that both of them would regret.

As he walked through the halls to his office, an image of Ozai filled his mind. Not the cruel tyrant but the innocent boy with a shy smile. Iroh missed that boy, he missed the innocence that Fire Princes were forced to lose. Memories past through his mind as he looked out the window to the garden.

_"AHHHHHHHHH! Brother, save me!" Twelve year old Ozai burst into the room, looking terrified. _

_Iroh looked up from his homework. "Is it Father…the tutors?" he asked, beginning to panic himself. He had not gotten a belting in two days, he was going for a record and he did want not it broken! _

_"No, it's Hanae. I put a frog down her back and she's on the warpath. Hide me!" Ozai begged, a sweat drop forming on his brow. _

_"Why in Agni's name would you do something like that?" Iroh demanded, wondering why his younger brother was such a numbskull. Hanae hated frogs! Although most members of the court were too afraid to strike back the at princes, Hanae had already won the adoration of the Princes' tutors, who would take her side. They were both doomed! _

_"All I wanted was to surprise her so I could grab her and kiss her!" Ozai defended himself. _

_"Why didn't you just ask me for help?" Iroh sighed. Ozai may be a tough warrior but he knew nothing about women. _

_"That's what I am doing! HELP!" Ozai answered, looking over his shoulder for a rampaging noblewoman. _

_"You'll get her, I promise. Now just wait and do what I say. Stay out of sight till then and Hanae will be yours," Iroh assured him, guiding him to a dressing room. It was Iroh to the rescue again. _

_Hanae marched into the room a moment later, a large splotch on her red kimono. She looked livid and was holding her fan threateningly. "Where is Master Ozai, Lord Prince?" she demanded. "I don't care if he is your brother, he is going to pay!" _

_Iroh smiled. "Well, don't let me stop you. I suppose I'll just have to get used to being an only child," he said. "Oh, Ozai! Someone to see you!" he sing-songed. _

_Ozai emerged from the dressing room. "Hello…Hanae. N-Nice to s-s-s-see you again," he mumbled, his cheeks red. _

_"It is not nice to see you again. This was my favorite kimono and you made it dirty! You will learn respect or I will teach it to you, Master Ozai!" Hanae began her tirade, marching over to Ozai and pointing at his chest with two fingers. _

_"Well, all I wanted was a…k-k-k-kiss," Ozai said, taking a step back and looking past the object of his memorization to his brother. He looked panicked. _

_"Well, you won't be getting one!" Hanae sniffed, tossing her long brown hair. Unfortunately for her, Iroh had already grabbed her tiny hands and pinned them behind her back. "What are you doing?" she demanded. _

_"Quick, 'Zai, do it now!" Iroh urged, keeping Hanae pinned. "She isn't going anywhere, she's a captive of the Two Devils!" _

_Ozai grinned and planted a huge kiss on Hanae's lips. "You…are really p-p-pretty when you are c-c-c-cross," he stuttered, blushing madly. _

_"I am?" Hanae said delicately. She batted her eye-lashes. "You really think so?" she continued, making her voice grow softer. Ozai seemed very mesmerized, he moved even closer to her. _

_"Hey, I would not trust the prisoner…she's dangerous. We'd best tie her up. Then we can have some real fun with her…OW!" Iroh said as Hanae stamped her pointy heel directly into Iroh's foot. He let go of the hoyden immediately. _

_"Well, I must be gorgeous now, since I'm angry enough to kill you both! Here's my kiss!" Hanae snapped, smacking Ozai with her fan. "As for you…" She turned to Iroh who was hopping up and down on one foot and shoved him to the floor. "Let that be a lesson to you!"_

_"Not to mess with you?" the brothers asked, wincing over their war wounds. For a wealthy countess, Hanae fought dirty! _

_"That if you wanted a kiss, you should have just asked. Far less painful!" Hanae said with a grin, grabbing Ozai and giving him a kiss. She bent down and did the same to Iroh, making him blush. "I hope you both enjoyed that!" Then with a merry laugh, she ran out of the room, leaving the two brothers aghast in her wake. _

_"Are you sure you can't moon over someone less…spicy?" Iroh asked as his brother helped him up. "That girl is as headstrong as a rhino and if she heard me compare her to that, she'd kill me!"_

_"She has a temper but that's just her way of showing emotion. Hanae's complicated…she's special. She deserves to be a queen," Ozai said. _

_"Hey, I'm not marrying her. My wife is going to do whatever I say, whenever I say it. I'll be the master of my home, with an obedient consort!" Iroh said proudly. _

_"Hey, you aren't perfect either, big brother. I say, if you love someone enough, you put up with their flaws," Ozai said. _

Iroh sighed. What had happened to that Ozai, the Ozai who cared about people? He needed to talk to that Ozai, he needed to hug him and cry into his shoulder, just like he had. They were once one.

He knew what that Ozai would know what to do. He had been so gentle once. Ozai would have been able to reason with Zuko. He supposed now that his brother was lost, it was up to him to try and tame the baby Dragon.

Iroh walked back to the nursery, noticing how quiet it was. Had his nephew finally exhausted himself out? Perhaps this would be easier then he thought it would be. He found the maid kneeling on the floor, looking confused. Zuko's futon was empty and the little rascal was no where to be found. "Where is he?" he asked, wondering if Zuko had sneaked out of the room.

The maid's eyes went to the closet. Iroh winced and opened the door of the elaborate carved furniture. Why would Zuko be in the closet? Ozai was on a trip and no one else was allowed to abuse the Crown Prince, no matter how tempting that thought was. Despite how angry he was at his nephew, his heart melted at the sight. Zuko was curled up in the corner, sniffling. "What are you doing, my nephew?" he asked, kneeling down to Zuko's level.

"Bad…bad," Zuko mumbled, looking away from his uncle. His lower lip trembled and he looked so forlorn.

"What's bad?" Iroh asked, extending his hand. "Why don't you come out and we'll talk about it over a nice plate of noodles?" he queried, trying to make sense of his little boy.

"No, can't leave. I'm bad. I'm very bad. I made you angry. I have to thtay in here," Zuko whispered mechanically. "I have to thtay here until I'm a good boy."

Iroh sighed and decided not to press the issue immediately. He had to approach this methodically. "Why do you think you are a bad boy?" he asked.

"I made you angry," Zuko whispered, clearly ashamed of himself. Tears began running down his cheeks. "I didn't act like a good prince."

"I am not angry anymore, nephew. We all make mistakes," Iroh soothed gently, hating himself for losing his temper.

"I was so bad. Father would be very angry. Don't tell him I cried," Zuko pleaded, curling up even more into a ball.

"I won't. It will be our secret," Iroh promised, understanding that Zuko had no wish to make his self-inflicted punishment more permanent.

"You don't like me anymore," Zuko sighed. "You think I'm bad." His face fell at that statement. Iroh was furious to find himself completely emotionally manipulated. Hanae could not have done a better job of affecting him.  
Iroh reached in and took his nephew's hand. "Nephew, you are not a bad boy. You are a silly boy. Now, stop speaking nonsense, you have to be my favorite nephew. I have no other nephew, so I am stuck with you. You have no other uncle, so you are stuck with me," he joked.

Zuko smiled but did not emerge. "What can I do to get you out of the closet?" Iroh queried, wishing he could just embrace him. Zuko was a lot more sensitive then Iroh had realized. From now on, he would have to figure out a different way to deal with his tantrums. Using humor seemed to work well in the past, perhaps it would work again.

Zuko shrugged. "I don't want to be bad. I just get tho angry!" he said softly.

"From now on, when you are bad, I am just going to ignore you and change the subject. It is not because I don't like it. It is to allow you to calm down because I know you can't help yourself. Then when you do calm down, I will be happy to listen to my good nephew. Now, this closet is giving me a headache. Shall we have dessert?" Iroh inquired.

Zuko nodded and hopped into Iroh's arms. "All right," he said, hanging on to him. Iroh carried his nephew out of the closet.

Agni help him protect him. He hoped Hanae and the lost spirit of Ozai was watching over their only child. He would need all the help he could get. Zuko's Agni Shahr was coming up in

Iroh did love his nephew very much. He really did. Agni help him, he did not like his nephew sneaking into his room and jumping on him when Iroh was having a delicious nap. Zuko's plump little body was solid and having it land on him not the most pleasant way to wake up. "I'm three!" Zuko shrieked one fine morning, all thirty five pounds of the young royal bouncing up and down on Iroh's poor stomach.

"Happy birthday. I'll be happy to sing to you in three hours. Now let your uncle get some sleep!" Iroh groaned, debating the morality of locking Zuko in a cage before the hours of dawn. A nice cage, complete with toys, food and the strongest lock money could buy. Surely, that was not so cruel?

"It's already four hourth past midnight! It's the Eighth day of the Golden Month! Enough thleep! Come on, it's my birthday. It's my Agni Shahr! I'm going to thee Father, right?" Zuko asked, as Iroh wearily longed for sweet slumber.

Iroh sighed and nodded. "Yes, Prince Zuko. You are going to see your father today. It is your Agni Shahr birthday after all," he said. "We discussed this a thousand times what will happen. Now go back to sleep!" he commanded.

"I can't thleep. Too excited!" Zuko squealed, almost sealing all hopes of Iroh getting more then five hours of rest.

"All right, go have the maids dress and clean you. I'll want to see you in the robes," Iroh answered with a yawn. That would take at least two hours, two wonderful snooze filled hours where Zuko would be kept occupied.

"All right! Then I get to be in the parade!" Zuko said, getting himself off Iroh's rib-cage. He laughed happily as he fled the room. He had the same laugh as his mother did.

Iroh turned over. He knew this day would come but he had no idea how soon it would come. Zuko's childhood was over, he had reached the first step to manhood. Iroh would not be able to protect him from harsh teachers, a rigorous curriculum and the growing demands of a country consumed with war. Though, he could at least have a few hours of sleep before he had to face all that.

"How do I look?" Zuko asked, preening over his golden robes. His long brown hair was hanging over his shoulders, making him look like a pretty girl. Today would be Zuko's first hair cut, cutting off the roots of his childhood.

"You look fine, Prince Zuko. Now stop fidgeting and let the maids finish adjusting your belt. Don't get so excited, my boy. You'll tire yourself out. You have a long day ahead of you," Iroh warned.

"I'll be good," Zuko said. "Can we go meet Father now?" he asked. His golden eyes looked so excited and eager. Iroh had no idea why this child loved his father so. Iroh was the one who was always there for him, but Ozai always stole the show. Perhaps it was Fate's way of evening things out.

"Yes, we can," Iroh said. He supposed there was no point in delaying the inevitable. He took Zuko by the hand and walked outside to the hall, which had been decorated with festoons of red and gold. Yes, what better way to celebrate the loss of innocence then making a whole party over it?

Zuko hummed excitedly to himself he walked through the palace. Iroh wished to the Gods that Hanae could be here to see her beloved son take his first steps into manhood. If she were still alive, things would be so much better. Zuko would have a stable family and he would not know the heartbreak of loving something that would never be his.

As expected, Ozai was waiting at the entry of the palace, resplendent in his royal robes. A retinue of high officials waited behind him. "Happy birthday, my son," he greeted, looking quite proud of himself. Nothing like the presenting of an heir to assure the kingdom of a king's potency and power. If smugness was a crime, Ozai would be doing hard time in the dungeons.

Zuko fell to his knees and genuflected. "Father," he whispered reverently, the poor little lamb worshipping the wolf.

"I expect you will make me proud today," Ozai boomed as a servant with the ceremonial cloak stepped forward. Iroh stepped forward to open the cloak, as was the duty of the guardian. "Kyo…if you would begin the ceremony?" he said to his chamberlain with the most self-righteous grin.

That mangy rat was going to stand as Zuko's guardian for the ceremony? None of them had been there for Zuko, how dare they take away this honor from him? He said nothing, not wishing to make a scene. Yet, he knew he had been dishonored publicly. Iroh averted his eyes, not wishing to even look at his brother. He noticed Kyo's son Zhao was holding his baby niece, Zula. Hanae should have killed out that whole family when she had the chance.

Kyo bowed down and opened the ceremonial cloak for the Fire Lord. Zuko rose to his feet and was enveloped in the soft silk, swaddled like an infant. The ancient ritual of passing down from father to son, not uncle to nephew. Iroh watched jealously as Zuko was lifted into his father's arms. The little boy's eyes were shining with such joy. That was something he and Zuko would never share. The cloth was put over Zuko's eyes so that he could not see, as was part of the ceremony. Iroh was glad Zuko would not be able to see his pain, nothing sad must be seen by a child on his Agni Shahr.

The entire retinue followed the Fire Lord as he walked through the gate and out to where the common people had thronged. There was cheering and throwing of flowers as the Fire Lord carried his child past them, along the golden path prepared by servants. He supposed Zuko must be enjoying the attention.

"Long live the Fire Lord, Long live the Prince!" people shouted. Why did they cheer? Ozai was bleeding them dry in a war that had lasted for longer then anyone could remember. He supposed any break from this miserable lives was an excuse to celebrate. The nation was being crushed under war, every family had lost children to a war that could never be won. Shops were still full of supplies, but most men bore scars of war and nearly every woman wore mourning beads around her neck. Even after Sozen's comet came back, there would never be peace. Desperate people made deadly enemies. What a sad destiny Zuko would inherit.

The procession proceeded to the Golden Temple of Agni. Iroh had often prayed here but he was always amazed at just how beautiful the shrine was. Ivory, ebony and jade decorated the floor and the walls itself were made of pure gold, beset with rubies. It had been built by Fire Lord Katsui, one of the greatest leaders the Fire Nation had ever known. Of course, the materials had come from a campaign against the Earth Kingdom and thousands had died for the temple. Iroh had to admit, he had a cynical streak.

Zuko was carried to the alter of Agni, a huge golden platform where a bonfire to the sun was always burning. It was at the steps where some Fire sages waited to begin the ceremony. Iroh hated Fire sages on principle, since they had been sadistic teachers to him and his brother. He did not want any of them touching his fragile little nephew. Standing at the side, he wished he could be closer to the poor tyke. He must be so frightened and confused.

A wide-eyed Zuko was set down and unwrapped from his cloak and set down before them. "Who comes before Agni today?" the sage intoned.

"Ozai, son of Sajja. I present before Agni, my child Zuko. I ask that he be accepted as a son of Agni and as our future Fire Lord when I have joined my ancestors," Ozai said, bowing his head. Iroh was nauseous at the show of fake subservience.

"His destiny must be tested," the priest said softly. He removed a basket and took Zuko by the hand towards a door behind the alter. "Pick five objects you find. Any fiveyou want and put it in the basket," he directed, opening the room of Treasures. "Do you understand?"

Zuko dutifully nodded and entered the room. Iroh knew what was found inside. Hundreds of objects, with many different meanings. Iroh had drew objects suggesting he would have a life filled with joy and happiness, that he would be lucky in battle and he would know the greatest of bliss someday. So far, the periods of joy and happiness had been brief and came at a heavy price.

Ozai had drawn signs suggesting that he would know great power, would face great choices in life and would fight a battle that decided the fate of the world. The second part of the prophesy would come true, when Sozen's comet returned. The only problem was in Iron's humble opinion, Ozai constantly chose wrong. He constantly chose to neglect the ones who loved him to satisfy his own agenda. He wondered what signs Zuko would pick.

A few minutes later, Zuko emerged. Clutched in his basket was a wooden statue, a kunai dagger, a black stone, a cauldron and a necklace. He bowed and presented it to the sage, looking very pleased with himself.

The sage looked down at the basket and paled. He turned around and whispered to the other sages, who looked at them with the same expression Merciful Agni, what was going on? Iroh made his way to the knot of sages, who were huddled to the side, looking worried. Ozai did the same thing, looking furious.

"What is the delay? My son picked his objects, I expect you to tell his fortune," Ozai demanded as soon as he arrived.

"We can't-your majesty." Every single face was pale with confusion and worry.

"And why not?" Ozai inquired in a low dangerous tone, that suggested someone was going to suffer.

"He picked objects never seen before. Ever. I can't find them in any of the scrolls," the sage whispered desperately.

"Perhaps it was rigged. Our prince has enemies. Perhaps he should draw again," Iroh whispered back. Ozai was very superstitious and this would make him very angry.

"Quiet, you idiotic sack of suet. Who would dare plot against my son?" Ozai demanded angrily, fire rising from his knuckles.

"Please, my lord…the objects definitely are part of the collection. The prince's destiny is merely unclear," the sage said, with as much authority as he could.

Iroh was torn. On one hand, he was a religious man who believed in the spirits but he also believed one's destiny rested not in objects, which could be mere memories from a past life but in the choices a person made. Hanae had sacrificed her life based on a foolish prophesy but Zuko would not make the same mistake. He would make his own destiny, he would not be bound by anything but the strength inside him. Iroh could not be prouder of his nephew.

"How could my son's destiny be unclear? Does that mean he has no destiny?" Ozai queried angrily.

"No, that means that he will make his own destiny. It just means that the test cannot read his destiny, but I think it's a sign of a ruler who will be like no other," the sage said, with conviction.

"The nail that sticks up gets hammered down. I don't need a son like any other, I need a son worthy to follow in my footsteps," Ozai muttered. "Just make something up for the people and let's get this affair over with."

Shyu bowed and nodded, as they walked up back to the dais when Zuko waited patiently. "The Prince has drawn stones indicating that he will be a warrior, who will survive many trials and sorrows, someone who will be strong and noble," he proclaimed to the wild cheers of the crowd who had been wondering just what had been going on.

Zuko smiled and fell to his knees before his father for the ceremonial blessing. Iroh had practiced with him, but had never allowed himself the luxury of actually blessing his little boy. Now Ozai, who was sulking petulantly stepped forward. Iroh could read the disappointment in his features. "My son, may you be found worthy of the title you were born to, may you grow to be strong, disciplined, praiseworthy and a tribute to your family and your nation," Ozai intoned, sounding quite frustrated.

The sage handed Ozai a jeweled dagger to cut a few pieces from Zuko's hair. Iroh could not watch as Zuko's beautiful hair was severed, it was the last ties to his childhood. The brown locks were then tossed into a large bowl.

Zuko rose to his feet and stepped forward to light the ceremonial flame. He concentrated gravely for a long moment. Iroh sweated, what if Zuko choked? Ozai would be furious and most likely would lock the poor boy in a closet.

After what seemed like an eternity, Zuko made a nice sized flame in his fist before tossing it into bowl. Iroh breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, the ceremony was over and Zuko could return home for a nap. A whoosh of fire suddenly erupted through the air, along with a giggle.

"What in Agni's name was that?" everyone whispered, completely shocked.

"Me play too!" laughed the baby in Zhao's arms as she created another fireball. Iroh's eyes widened that. That little baby had much power at such a young age? Zuko was an excellent little Fire-bender but that baby was a prodigy. He had never seen anything like that.

"Please excuse my niece, she is just a baby," Zhao said, barely hiding the grin at showing up the prince.

Iroh did not look the look of awe Ozai was giving that bastard child. Nothing impressed Ozai more then raw power and that little girl had it. Especially due to the fiasco with the symbols, Ozai was already displeased with his son. This Zula would be dangerous. A pity Hanae had not killed her off.

"I won't go to thleep!" Zuko snapped. "I won't get changed for a nap!" Iroh had been expecting a storm ever since the ceremony. Ozai had ignored his son and spent the entire party holding his daughter. He had cooed over her, admiring her amazing talents and sweet face. He had suggested she move to the palace to be with her father.

Zuko had been woebegone the entire party, waiting for his father to notice him. Kyo had been overjoyed with happiness and the Tao clan was already panicking at the prospect of a member of Kyo and Zhao's family taking over. The world was going insane, why shouldn't Zuko have a temper tantrum?

"Prince Zuko, it's bad luck to be naughty on your birthday. Why are you misbehaving?" Iroh asked softly, as he sat down on his nephew's bed.

"Don't you like me?' Zuko demanded, his eyes filling with tears. He looked quite tired and yet he was fighting sleep.

"What kind of question is that?" Iroh asked. Had little Zuko noticed his father's apathy? Yes, even a blind person could have seen the furious expression on Ozai's face.

"Ith it becuz I couldn't make as much fire as that baby? I am so sowwy. I weally am."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Iroh was worried. Zuko was very perceptive and intelligent, he knew he had not measured up. He must hate himself, poor thing. "It wasn't your fault. You did fine. None of this is your fault. You are wonderful."

"Then why did you fohget?" Zuko asked, his lower lip pouting.

"Forget what?" Iroh asked, patting his nephew on the shoulder. "What did I forget?"

"You did not bleth me. You forgot! I waited and waited, you didn't!" Zuko accused.

Iroh grinned. Ozai could publicly humiliate them both, but he could not stop Zuko's warm heart from forgetting him. "You know what? You are right. I was so busy planning the party, I completely forgot. Will you forgive me?" he asked, completely taken with his nephew's loyalty.

Zuko nodded. "But bleth me now and don't fohget ever again," he scolded, climbing onto the bed and falling to his knees.

Iroh gently put his hands on Zuko's head and bowed his head. "May Agni bless you and make you like the Great Ones of the Past," he whispered. What could he bless his nephew with? The boy had wealth, beyond measure. He was as beautiful as his mother, he was intelligent, he was strong and talented. He was no prodigy, but he was something special indeed. His destiny was overwhelming but in his own hands. There was only one thing he could give him. "May you be blessed with love," he continued, raising Zuko's chin and kissing his forehead. The only thing that could not be bought.

Iroh had not been able to eat all of the next day. He knew what happened the day after an Agni Shahr, the harrowing idea of "breaking a child in". For three years, the child has been cosseted and adored, spared from punishment and indulged. Now poor little Zuko was not only a problem in his father's eyes but was being thrust into the cold cruel adult world.

The tutors would be hard on him. They would cruelly beat him and work him like a slave, they would have no mercy on such a child. Ozai would want them to be especially hard on him, to make him equal to Kyo's granddaughter. That morning, as Zuko had been led away to school, he had given his uncle a bewildered glance. Iroh had looked away. He could not protect him anymore. Now, he could only be there to support him.

Finally, Zuko walked into the study, his face miserable. There were two red marks on his face indicating he had been slapped. Iroh's heart broke as his little nephew threw himself into his uncle's lap. "I hate it there!" he sobbed. "Don't make me go back!"

Iroh felt himself on the verge of tears. He wished he could. "I am sorry, nephew but you must go," he gently informed him, feeling like a dagger in the child's heart.

"Then make the teacher stop hitting me," Zuko pleaded, begging to be protected.

Iroh really needed some sake now. "I can't, my nephew. I can do nothing to help you," he explained. Zuko looked so confused at that. "Your father…this is the way he wishes you be taught." Zuko nodded resignedly at the magic words. If his father wanted it, Zuko would do it without question.

"I promise you one thing, nephew. Always remember this. We are one, no matter what happens. Whenever you are afraid or in pain, remember that I will always be with you in any way I can. Even if

I am far away, I'm always right here," Iroh said, knowing the struggles ahead for the young prince. No matter what Fate brought, Uncle and Nephew would face it together as one.

We are one, you and I  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun  
All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see  
We are one  
--The Lion King

AN/Thanks for coming along on the ride, tune in for the next scroll, coming out soon! For a preview, Zuko decides to get as far from hisnasty sister and meantutors tosee the world outside the palace walls. What he finds shocks him!


End file.
